I Wanna Know What Love Is
by Phantom Serenity
Summary: Modern Day, Karaoke Fic Almost Song fic Erik owns Hotel Populaire, Christine works in the Bar and Sings. Erik can't stop himself from falling for this wounded girl.
1. Someone Like You

**Hope you enjoy! I own no lyrics or characters!**

**Someone Like You**

Erik sat in a darkened booth in the bar. He did this fairly often, for as part owner of the Hotel Populaire he felt it his duty to watch over matters here. Plus, since none of the employees knew who he was (He being a silent but very wealthy partner) it was easy to see how things were run on a typical night. He saw how the employees treated customers, if they took too many breaks, how they handled the occasional rowdy customer. And he did enjoy watching the poor fools who took advantage of the "Karaoke Night" they had several times through the week.

At first, Erik's partners in the hotel thought he was crazy for suggesting that a 5 star hotel like theirs should host a karaoke night. But he pointed out that the bar received business from travelers as well as locals coming on dates, or just to have fun. The hotel manager, Nadir Khan, and the concierge, Antoinette Giry agreed with him, so the other partners relented finally. And the de Chagnys eventually agreed reluctantly that it was a good idea, seeming to triple the bar's business on typically slow nights.

He looked up, and smiled at the young woman who brought over his drink. He had noticed her immediately, with her long dark curls and smile that seemed sadder tonight. Usually she was very cheerful, even engaging him in small talk occasionally. But tonight she didn't seem to feel like talking. He wondered what happened to make her sad.

Erik had tried to ignore the fact that she was the main reason he came in now. He told himself it was still to check on business and his employees. But he couldn't avoid the fact that when this girl, Christine, was not working, that his "drop ins" were very short, but that he definitely stayed all night when she was there. He couldn't ignore that he made sure he sat where she would be serving him, or that he would spend time each day rehearsing ways to engage her in conversation, or to perhaps make her smile. He had often thought of asking her if she'd like to have dinner with him, but he usually squashed that idea pretty quickly. First, she was still his employee, and no matter how you looked at it that could be somewhat inappropriate. Second, well, there was his face. No matter how nice she was to him as a "Customer", he doubted she would agree to go out with a man with most of his face covered in a mask.

He looked up as a blonde girl tapped the microphone. Ah yes, that was Antoinette's girl, Meg. Pretty little thing, he thought, although nothing compared to Christine.

"Good Evening, and welcome to Karaoke Night!" Meg said cheerfully. "Well, since everyone is being a little shy tonight," she pointed around the room at the small group and laughed "We have a special treat for you. Our girl Christine has graciously agreed to start things off for us, warm up the room for you guys. Come on up Christine!"

Erik chuckled to himself as it was fairly obvious to him by Christine's expression that she was doing this under slight duress. It was standard procedure for employees to sing a bit if customers seemed a bit shy, but he had never seen Christine up there. "_I wonder if Meg put her up to this" _he thought to himself. He hoped she was a decent singer. He would hate to have his admittedly silly infatuation ruined by the girl being tone-deaf.

Christine stepped up to the mic. She had been having a bad day due to the news she had heard earlier. And when Meg pushed her to sing, she knew exactly what to sing. She heard the familiar piano notes start, and then she began:

"I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<p>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I begged  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<p>

Erik was amazed at the purity in her voice. True she was obviously untrained, but what she lack in training she more than made up for with the pure emotion showing in every note. He had never heard anything like this. No emperor ever received so fair a gift. The angels were weeping tonight.

She got to the final chorus, and Erik could tell that she knew exactly how to perform when he heard how she would put power behind some words, and then soften her voice at the last refrain:

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

He knew he should leave now, before he did something foolish. But he saw her run off the stage, and he could tell she was crying. What he didn't know was why, but he decided then and there that he would find out.

**So I'm not calling this a song fic, but a karaoke fic. Yes, a lot of the action will be taking place karaoke style. But bear with me, it will be fun, I promise!**

**For those who haven't read my other Phanfic, I do a gentle blending of Leroux and Webber. I kind of ignore the movie, because it just wasn't done right IMO. **

**Reviews get love! And even though I have a lot of the songs in mind for this, make a request in your review and I'll see if I can work it in!**


	2. Don't You Want Me Baby?

**Ok, y'all still with me? Hang with me; it'll be good, I promise!**

**Again, I don't own anything, lyrics, characters, none of it.**

**Don't You Want Me Baby?**

_One year ago:_

Raoul had brought Christine to the opening of his father's hotel. She thought it was nice, but she wasn't as impressed as he wanted her to be. _"Story of us" _she thought to herself. Raoul de Chagny was nice enough, but she didn't feel sparks with him. Christine also didn't appreciate how his eyes roamed over her body, as if he were undressing her with every glance. They had been going out for around 6 months, but she kept him at a distance. When her friend Meg asked her why, she could never give a solid reason. But one thing that kept coming to mind was his superiority complex. Raoul was from money, and he made sure everyone knew it.

They walked into the bar, and Christine waved to Meg quickly. Meg's mom had got her a job working in the lounge, and Christine knew she was excited about it. But Christine knew she shouldn't go over to say hi to her, or Raoul would make some snide remark about 'the help'. He looked down on everybody, and Christine wondered why he even was with her. She had a small trust fund, thanks to her dad's music career, but nothing even remotely close to de Chagny money.

They sat in a corner booth with some of Raoul's friends. Christine was excited by the karaoke night the signs advertised. She loved to sing. Singing and music made up some of her favorite memories with her father. She sipped her drink, wondering why Raoul was trying to pull her so close to him.

When the "Karaoke Night" was starting, Raoul spent most of his time making fun of the performers with his friends. Christine blushed, embarrassed by his actions. Then Raoul stood up, chugged down the rest of his drink and challenged his buddies to get up and sing. A few of them did, and didn't sound too bad actually. Raoul was a little irritated that his friends "didn't suck" as he put it. Then he signaled for another round of drinks, and wrapped his arm around Christine, pulling her too close yet again. She rolled her eyes, squirming and trying to move away. He snapped at her "What is your problem? Why are you being such a frigid snot?" She blinked at him, stunned by his anger. Before she could respond, she heard over the sound system "Next we get to hear Raoul and Christine singing a duet! Come on up you two!"

They looked at each other, then at his group of friends laughing. _'They must have signed us up when they went up there.'_ She thought. As they walked to the stage, Raoul muttered "Please don't act like a brat up there Christine." Then a familiar beat started, and Christine saw the lyrics start, and thought _'Oh great, this song? Raoul will have a field day with this song.' _He grabbed the mic, and started singing with enthusiasm more than skill:

"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
>When I met you<br>I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around  
>Turned you into someone new<br>Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
>Success has been so easy for you<br>But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
>And I can put you back down too<br>Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me<br>Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me<br>It's much too late to find  
>You think you've changed your mind<p>

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh"<p>

Christine heard the venom and condescension in his voice with every word. She realized that, in his eyes, she was no better than a cheap cocktail waitress. Her turn was coming up, and she decided to go where the music took her. And she knew the music would say all she needed to say:

"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
>That much is true<br>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
>Either with or without you<br>The five years we have had have been such good times  
>I still love you<br>But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own  
>I guess it's just what I must do"<p>

She looked Raoul directly in the eye saying those last few lines, and when the song ended, she walked down, grabbed her purse and found Meg. "Meg," she said quickly "You guys needing any help here?"

_Present day:_

Christine wiped her eyes with her apron. _'I probably shouldn't have sung that song'_ she thought with regret. Only this morning she had seen the papers. It was all over the news: "de Chagny Heir Engaged to Supermodel". It wasn't that she wanted Raoul. She knew better than that. It was just… she wanted someone in her life. Someone who _belonged_ there. Someone who wouldn't make fun of her love of music; who would curl up with her to read in front of a fire. She knew it probably made her seem like an old-fashioned hopeless romantic, but that's what she wanted. She continued crying softly in the hallway, not noticing the figure moving toward her. Then she heard a melodic voice say "Christine? Can I help?"

She looked up, wiping her eyes, to see a tall man walking up to her. She vaguely recognized his voice. Then she remembered _'He's the man from the bar!' _ She got her first good look at him. He had dark hair and golden/green eyes. But what she focused in on was the mask covering most of his face. Then he spoke again "Why are you crying Christine?"


	3. Love You Till The End

**Remember, if you have any ideas for songs, leave a review! **

**Love You Till The End**

Erik wondered if he had made a mistake. Perhaps she would rather be alone. But he saw the tears in her eyes, and in his heart (Well, what was left of his heart) he didn't think that anyone should have that kind of hurt and pain in their eyes. Especially not His Christine _'Your Christine? When did you lay claim to her you idiot?'_

Christine realized she was still staring at him without having said a word. Self-consciously wiping her face and eyes, she shakily smiled. "Oh, don't worry about me. It's just an off day, I'm ok!" she said, trying to ignore the tears still streaming down her face. Erik shook his head. "I may not know much about women," he said shyly, "But I can't ignore a crying woman. Will you come and sit, perhaps have a drink with me?" Her jaw dropped. "Um, well, I… I don't think…" she stuttered. Erik smiled at her and leaned in close to whisper "If you are concerned about your job, I assure you there's nothing to worry about. It will be fine."

Christine couldn't explain why, but something about this man's voice calmed her, soothed her. Before she quite knew what was happening, she was sitting in the booth with him, hearing him order a bottle of wine for them. Then he turned to her and said "Now, I believe I haven't introduced myself. My name is Erik Crawford." Christine frowned, how did she know that name? Then it flashed into her mind _'Raoul mentioned him! He's the man who owns the hotel with the de Chagnys!'_ She smiled and said "Well now I know why you said I wouldn't have to worry about losing my job if I had a drink with you. You're my boss!" He chuckled "Yes, and don't you forget it!" he said, with a mockingly stern voice.

The wine was brought and poured, and Erik thought it was time to find out a little more about this girl. "So, tell me Christine, what happened today that caused you to pour out your heart in song and then run to the hallway in tears?" Christine smiled a bit at his way of expressing himself _'It almost sounds a little old fashioned and proper, but I like it' _and she saw no harm in explaining. "I found out today that this guy I dated a whole back is getting married. I broke up with him, and it's not that I want to be the one he marries. I… well I have no one except my friend Meg and her mother in my life. My parents died years ago, and I just wish for more sometimes. So when I found out that he's engaged, well, it just kind of sunk my spirits." She finished, taking a long sip of her wine.

Erik felt for the girl. He understood the pain of not having love in your life all too well. He reached across the table, wondering where he found the boldness to gently take her hand. "Christine, you shouldn't worry, I can see what kind of woman you are. You are a beautiful person inside and out, and you will find what you are looking for." _'With me' _he added in his mind. "Why do you say I'm a beautiful person on the inside? You don't know me that well… yet." She said the last word quietly, but Erik still caught it, and his heart pounded at the thought that perhaps she would give him a chance. "Well, I've been in here many nights, sitting at a table where you would be serving. You have always been kind, taking a few minutes to chat with me, even though I'm sure I present a rather… odd picture, with my mask and all. Yet you never ask, never pry, but treat me as a normal person. You don't know how many times I _don't _receive that sort of kindness. That's how I know what kind of person you are." He finished almost breathlessly, as if he tried to get it all out before he lost his nerve.

Christine was shocked, to put it mildly. She had never thought that her everyday friendly manner would affect someone like that. And not just someone, but Erik Crawford, who was one of the richest men in the city. She had heard rumors that he was odd, a bit of a recluse even, but she couldn't see any of that in the man sitting next to her. To her dying day she never knew why the next words flew out of her mouth (She would usually blame it on the wine) "Why did you come after me?"

Erik wasn't sure how he should respond. _'Should I tell her all of the truth? How can I tell her that I want her to love me? How can I tell her that I just want to be the one to make her happy?' _ He knew he should say something, but wasn't sure exactly how to tell this girl that he was in love with her simply from her bringing him drinks. He looked out at the bar, and then smiled. He leaned closer and whispered "I'm not always good with words. But may I sing a song that explains why?" Christine was baffled, but could only nod her head.

Fortunately, there was nobody at the ready to sing at that moment, so Erik was able to get on the stage immediately. There was familiar guitar chords heard over the speakers, and he started softly:

"I just want to see you  
>When you're all alone<br>I just want to catch you if I can  
>I just want to be there<br>When the morning light explodes  
>On your face it radiates<br>I can't escape  
>I love you 'till the end"<p>

Christine was breathless. She loved this song, absolutely loved this song. And although she would never admit it, she found it incredibly hot and romantic that this man was singing this _for her._ And she was surprised at the richness of his voice, showing even while singing this simple song. The power and emotion in his voice showed clearly. She smiled as he started the last verse:

"I just want to be there  
>When we're caught in the rain<br>I just want to see you laugh not cry  
>I just want to feel you<br>When the night puts on its cloak  
>I'm lost for words don't tell me<br>All I can say  
>I love you 'till the end"<p>

The small group in the bar clapped enthusiastically, and Erik came back down from his performing high. He could see that she was affected by the words, and it seemed affected in a good way. But he wasn't finished yet. He still had to completely lay out his feelings. He wanted her to know exactly what she did to him. So he asked if he could go ahead and sing one more song.

**Yes, our Erik was singing "Love You Till The End" by The Pogues. I stole his last name from, of course Michael Crawford. **

**I don't own any lyrics or any characters, of course.**

**Show your love, hit the review button!**


	4. I Wanna Know What Love Is

**Ok Please bear with the cheesiness. I'm a cheesy person, what can I say?**

**Those who have read my other Phantom story know that I have Gerard Butler making yummy treats for reviewers ;)**

**I Wanna Know What Love Is**

Erik was nervous. What if singing this next song horribly backfired on him? _'It's a little late now, genius. They are starting it. You just have to do it.'_ As the song started, he looked out and saw Christine's face. She was smiling as she recognized the song. But as he started singing, he could tell when she understood exactly what he was trying to tell her with the two songs. It was right before the chorus started, when he sang:

"In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

Can't stop now, I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me"

Christine's lips trembled. She could hear the pain and longing in his voice. And yes, it was a horribly cheesy song. That's one reason she adored it, oddly enough. But through the cheesy 80's music and karaoke vocals backing the song, Christine heard something else. She heard Erik's lost soul calling to hers. The words he had spoken came back into her mind _"You don't know how many times I don't receive that sort of kindness. That's how I know what kind of person you are."_ She felt her head spinning, a combination of emotion and wine. What could she say to him after this?

When the song ended, and the crowd again applauded Erik, he made his way back to their table. He felt horribly shy now that it was all out on the table. He couldn't look her in the eye. _'You are being ridiculous! You saw that she liked the songs! Why are you holding back now?" _ He finally decided to look up, screw embarrassment. As he looked at her, he saw one lone teardrop slide down her face. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and gently wiped it with his thumb, moving his hand to cradle her face gently. "I'm sorry Christine, I didn't intend to make you cry. Please, no tears, not over me. I never want you to be unhappy."

She smiled at those words. "No, Erik, I'm not unhappy. I just never would have expected that you would get up and sing to me like that." She responded gently, and then in a feeble attempt to change the subject she said "I'm pretty sure we've never had someone with your talent get up there and sing. You have an amazing voice." Erik, chuckling softly, decided to go along with the subject change for a moment. "Yes, I was cursed with… _this,"_ he waved at his mask covering his face "So nature decided that I should be talented in other ways to make up for it." Christine, as if in a trance, reached out and gently touched the edge of the mask, then slowly drawing her fingers across the portion of his face that showed.

Meg was trying not to stare _'but HOLY CRAP what is Christine doing?'_ She knew who the man was that her friend was sitting with. Her mother had known Erik Crawford for many years, and Meg knew that he had done her mother a favor giving her and Meg jobs here. But as long as she had known him, he had worn that semi-creepy, semi-sexy mask, and Meg never knew why. Once she had tried asking her mother, but Antoinette just sharply told her it was none of her business. She couldn't believe that her friend was sitting with this man, and that he had rather blatantly declared…. Well, maybe not love yet, but pretty dang close to it.

Christine looked at Erik, and she suddenly felt embarrassed. She hoped he hadn't been offended by her rather bold caressing of his mask and face. She realized after she dropped her hand away that his breath had quickened. She rather abruptly asked "Erik, have you always been alone?" He looked away for a moment, and then quietly said "Well, it depends on your definition of alone. I've been without any family since I was quite young. I have very few friends. And, well, I've never been 'lucky in love' you could say. This face earned my mother's fear and loathing. I've never had anything more than brief encounters with 'la amour' you could say. No woman has ever desired to be my companion for very long."

Christine's heart ached for him. She was seeing exactly what it must have taken for him to stand on that stage, baring his soul in effect. She placed her hand on his cheek, turning him to face her again. She took a deep breath, and asked "Well, might we have dinner sometime? Maybe on a night when I'm not in my work clothes?" She hoped the mix of asking him to see her again and a little joke at her own expense might shake his melancholy. His eyes lit cautiously, and he said "You truly wish to see me again? Don't do this out of pity, or because I own this hotel Christine. If we are to spend time together, I want you to do this because you want to." She took his hand and replied "Erik, you got up on that stage and sang your heart and soul out, to let me know what you were feeling. I can't ignore that. I may not know you well yet, but what I do know causes me to want to learn more. I want to spend time with you. I've never met a man that I've been drawn to like this. I promise you, I want to."

Erik's throat threatened to choke him up so completely that he was afraid he was gasping like a fish on shore. He finally stammered out "When?" She smiled and said "I'm not working tomorrow night." Her voice showed a bit of eagerness on her part, and Erik drew strength from that. "Well, I could have arranged it so you didn't work anyway." He joked, warming her heart. "Then let's say tomorrow night, we shall have dinner. I will pick you up around 7?" She squeezed his hand and said "That would be great, perfect in fact." She wrote down her address and phone number for him, then laughed when he reminded her he could have just pulled her personnel file. Then he stood, and kissed her hand gallantly before whispering seductively "Until tomorrow then, dear Christine."

Meg couldn't wait any more. As Erik made his way out of the door, she rushed to Christine and demanded "WHAT was THAT all about?" Christine giggled and said "I have a date tomorrow night, and I'm pretty sure that I just agreed to be swept off my feet by a masked man."

Ok, so we have an extremely vulnerable Erik! Don't you want to just hug him?

Gerry is promising mucho lemon bars. He even said he'll do a little dance for reviews. Don't break his heart. Hit the review button.


	5. CandyMan

**Ok, glad you all are enjoying the story. Let's move forward, shall we?**

**Candyman**

Christine felt nervous as she was getting ready for the date with Erik. She had gone through her closet, and still had no idea how she should dress. After she had showered, she just stood in front of her closet, willing the best outfit to spontaneously jump out and say "Pick me!" After a couple minutes she realized that it wasn't going to happen. Just then her cell phone rang. She grabbed it quickly. "Hello?" She heard the familiar voice of her date for the evening. "Hello Christine? It's Erik. I just wanted to make sure we are still one for tonight. If you can't I understand." She laughed gently and said "Erik, breathe for a minute. Yes, we are still on, and I'm glad you called actually. Where are we going tonight? I have no clue what to wear." She was happy to hear him take a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself down. Then he chuckled a bit and said "We're going to dinner, and then I thought we could perhaps go to see a show. I was able to get tickets to see "Chicago". Does that sound alright with you?" he asked, his nervousness showing through again.

Christine smiled, hoping it would be heard in her voice. "It sounds perfect, actually. And now I know what to wear. Thank you!" Erik sighed in relief and sounded much more cheerful. "Wonderful, then I will see you at 7." As she hung up, she turned back to her closet and whispered "I got it now."

Erik stood at her door, about to knock and trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. It had been awhile since he had been on a date. And he was especially nervous about being on a date with Christine. He had been watching her, silently wishing she was his for so long, and now he was one step closer to this dream coming true. He hoped the flowers he had bought were ok. He hoped he didn't say anything ridiculous. He was about to finally knock when he realized he heard music inside. And he could hear Christine faintly singing along. He started smiling as he heard the words:

"I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
>He really got me working up an appetite<br>He had tattoos up and down his arm  
>There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm<p>

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah"

Erik felt heat rush up his entire body as the words floated to his ears. He didn't want to think those thoughts about Christine; he knew it would drive him crazy. He decided to knock to try to spare them both some embarrassment. Evidently he didn't knock loudly enough because she kept singing:

"He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
>When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot<br>He had lips like sugarcane  
>Good things come for boys who wait"<p>

He knocked louder, practically pounding on the door by this point. He knew if he heard any more of these seductive words come from her mouth, their plans for the evening wouldn't happen. He heard the music shut off, and Christine came to the door, shoes in hand. "Erik, Hi! Sorry, I had my music up a bit. I like to have happy music on while I get ready, plus I was having issues finding my shoes." She smiled up at him, and he thought his heart would stop. She was in a simple black dress, with small shoulder straps and a heart-shaped neckline. He couldn't breathe for a moment, she was so beautiful. Then he realized he looked like a fool with his mouth hanging open and the flowers in his hand. He shook his head briefly and finally spoke. "Christine, I think you found the perfect dress. You look beautiful." He said, and when she looked into his eyes she saw that they gleamed in appreciation. He then handed her the roses. Her eyes widened "Oh, wow, these are gorgeous. Thank you. Come inside, and I will put these in a vase and put on my shoes so we can get going."

After they reached the restaurant, Christine was amazed at how they were treated. Everyone was falling all over themselves to give Erik amazing service. Christine realized just how influential Erik Crawford must be, and said so after they were seated and wine orders were taken. He smiled briefly and said "Yes, my dear, people know about my money and my reputation when I am less than pleased. So anywhere I go they tend to do their best." She thought for a moment and then it dawned on her. "That's why you would come into the bar and sit in the corner. You didn't want us to know who you were. You were observing your employees!" She said the last words with a laugh, and he joined in. "Yes," he said, "It's the best way to make sure my employees are doing what they are supposed to. Some people employ Secret Shoppers, but I find it more expedient to check on things myself."

As dinner went on, Christine was happy when she noticed that Erik's nerves had calmed down. He was laughing more, even teasing her at times. He finally started asking her questions about her life, and she didn't feel like he was prying or being nosey, but just talking. He eventually asked about her parents. "You had said they died. How long ago?" She looked down, and then quietly said "My mother died when I was very young. I don't remember much about her. My father died when I was only 15. He left me a trust fund to help me get along, and I moved in with Meg and her mother. They have pretty much been my family since then." He noticed her eyes filling with tears, and he wanted to kick himself. "I'm sorry Christine, I shouldn't have asked. Remember, 'I just want to see you laugh not cry'" he said lightly, hoping that quoting one of the songs he had sung to her would change the mood.

It did. She smiled, thinking how she loved the simple cheesiness of him quoting the song. She thought about how the evening was going so far, and she realized that she felt happier in this one evening that wasn't even half over than she had felt the entire time she had dated Raoul. Just then she looked up, and she felt like just thinking of that jerk must have had some sort of magical effect. Because Raoul and his supermodel fiancée were being seated at a table not too far away.

**Ooh, how will this go? Will we see Angry Erik?**

**Reviews get the love!**


	6. Hungry Eyes

**Ok, so looks like this story is getting a little love! Glad you all are enjoying my cheesiness!**

**Again, I own nothing, no lyrics, and no characters.**

**Hungry Eyes**

Erik noticed immediately Christine's change. She stiffened her back, and a pained look came into her eyes. He leaned in close and asked "Christine, what's wrong?" She grimaced and said "Remember I told you that my ex had just gotten engaged? Well he and his supermodel fiancée just came in." He took her hand gently. "Would you like to leave? I can get the check." Christine shook her head "No, we still have a little time before the show. And I'm not going to let him ruin our evening."

Erik felt his heart jump at that. _'Our evening… Maybe I do have a chance.' _ Then he heard a snarky male voice. "Christine? What are _you _doing here?" They both looked up and saw Raoul looking at them, a cocky smirk on his face. Erik felt proud of Christine as she straightened her shoulders and replied smoothly "Raoul, hello. I heard your news, congratulations. I'm sure you know Erik Crawford?" She gestured to her companion, refusing to let him be ignored. Raoul looked a bit shocked as he finally looked at her date. Erik stood and firmly shook the younger man's hand. "I know your parents, Mr. de Chagny. We've met briefly before."

Raoul had a confused look as he looked between the two faces. "Yes, I remember you Mr. Crawford." Then he laughed shortly "But Christine, why are you here with _him_?" confusion changing to barely disguised disgust. Erik was about to stand up to take a stand when he felt Christine's hand close over his in an attempt to calm him. She quietly said "Raoul, please convey my congratulations to your fiancée. We'd like to go back to our evening, if you don't mind. Goodbye." She would not even give him the satisfaction of looking at him, so he couldn't see the emotions swirling in her eyes. He snorted and said "Sure, whatever." Then he walked back to his table, laughing as if he had heard the best joke of his life.

Christine sighed as she looked at Erik. "I'm sorry for that Erik. I guess I had no control over whether he would ruin our evening." Erik shook his head and smiled at her. "Don't even concern yourself Christine. I've dealt with idiots like him my entire life. He's right to be confused by someone as beautiful as you being with someone like me. He probably thinks you're with me just for my money." She looked at him and asked "You don't think that though, do you Erik?"

He paused for a moment, and then said "I'll admit, it did cross my mind when you first suggested dinner. But you can't fake the fun we've had tonight, at least not in front of me. I do believe you want to be here with me. It's just a little jarring to have someone just blatantly accuse someone of that right in front of me." He then smiled and said "You want to have a little fun and mess with his head?"

Christine chuckled and said "And how do you plan on us doing that?" His smile grew as he said "Well, he's going to be watching how we act with each other. Let's put on a fun show." He then winked as he took her by the hand, pulled her out of her chair, and led her to the small area set aside for dancing. There were a few couples already on the floor, and a new song was starting. She heard a familiar beat to the song, and she smiled as she thought of the song and memories that the song brought to mind.

"I've been meaning to tell you  
>I've got this feelin that won't subside<br>I look at you and I fantasize  
>You're mine tonight<br>Now I've got you in my sights 

Hungry eyes  
>One look at you and I can't disguise<br>I've got hungry eyes  
>I feel the magic between you and I"<p>

Christine smiled as she thought about the movie "Dirty Dancing" and had a brief thought flash through her mind of her and Erik dancing together like that. _'Oh my God can he read my mind?'_ She thought as she felt him pull her closer to him. He whispered "Oh yes, Mr. Fancy Pants looks quite interested in us." She giggled, entranced by the feeling of him so close, his voice in her ear. Erik spun her out, then back into his arms. She caught a quick glimpse of Raoul, staring at them through narrowed eyes as the supermodel tried to get his attention back towards her.

Erik felt like this was a perfect moment. He knew it started out as a way to mess with that idiot ex-boyfriend of hers. _'But oh my, this feels like heaven.' _He wondered if she would slap him if he decided to kiss her. He thought he might risk it, _'just to continue the fun, of course'._ He whispered "Do you trust me, Christine?" She looked at him for a brief second, and whispered "Yes, Erik, I trust you. What are you going to do, dip me?" She smirked.

He simply replied "No." and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss to start, then deepening as Christine wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss ended just as the song did, and she rested her forehead against his. He whispered "Do you think we pulled it off?" Christine was momentarily confused, and then remembered the original plan was to freak out Raoul. She snuck a quick peek, disguised as resting her head on his shoulder. She could see Raoul sitting slumped in his seat, arms crossed angrily as the model still was trying to get him to talk to her. He kept shaking his head brusquely, as if he just couldn't believe what he had seen. They made their way back to the table quickly, Christine gathering her purse and jacket as Erik paid the check. They walked out hand in hand, purposely strutting past Raoul's table.

Erik handed the ticket to the valet, and as they stood waiting he cleared his throat and said "Christine, I hope you forgive me for being a little forward on the dance floor. I guess I got, well, a little carried away. Please don't hate me." She looked at him and saw that he was looking down at his shoes, like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She almost laughed, then thought better of it. She stepped to stand in front of him, forcing him to make eye contact. "Erik," she said "You don't have to ask my forgiveness for two reasons. One, I was enjoying the dance and making Raoul squirm." He looked at her and said "And the second reason would be…?

She raised one hand to run it softly through his hair and whispered "Second, I was hoping you might kiss me tonight. I just wasn't expecting the kiss before the show." Then she pulled him close and kissed him again, right as the car pulled up.


	7. Come What May

**OK, so we are going to skip through the evening and pick up after they've finished the play. Just letting you guys know.**

**Panserik, this idea came from your request!**

**Come What May**

They walked through the hallway toward Christine's apartment, both of them rather quiet. Christine wondered if perhaps she had been too quick to kiss him after dinner. He had been rather quiet for the rest of the evening, and although she could tell he had enjoyed the play, he had seemed rather… distant. _'Great, I've probably ruined any chance at spending more time with him.'_

Erik was thinking about the evening. He still could not believe she had willingly kissed him. He kept reliving the moment all through the play. He was glad he had seen the play before, so he knew when to laugh, when to gasp, all without actually paying attention. And now that they were getting close to her apartment, he wondered what he should do now.

They got to her door, and she looked at him nervously. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea or coffee?" She asked, hoping she hadn't messed up the possibility of a relationship with a nice guy. He looked at her curiously. He had to be sure he heard her correctly. "Well, I wouldn't mind a cup of tea, if it's not too much trouble. I very seldom have coffee in the evenings." He said with a small smile. She grinned, opening the door and gesturing for him to follow her in.

She set her purse and jacket down, switched on her stereo, and said "I'll just put on the hot water. Be out in a sec. Sit down and make yourself comfortable." She disappeared into the kitchen as he took a look around. She had a few pictures up, mostly of her and her friend Meg. He noticed many little things about her, like how she kicked her shoes off as soon as she walked in the door, but nudged them to the side in an almost orderly way. She had some knick-knacks, but nothing too cluttered. He heard the soft noise of her stereo starting a CD, and then came soft piano notes. He wasn't sure if he knew the song, but after hearing the first few words, he smiled. He remembered it from a movie he had seen once, and he started thinking that the words suited this evening perfectly:

"Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Everyday I love you more and more<br>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time"<p>

Christine walked out of the kitchen, noticing Erik had his back turned to her. He turned instantly, as if he had sensed her presence. He smiled and held out his hand. "Please would you do me the honor of a dance, Madame?" She giggled as she took his hand. "Two dances in one evening? Oh my, what an honor!" He pulled her close and murmured into her ears "This dance is solely for _our_ benefit, dear." They swayed gently to the music as Nicole Kidman's voice sang out her part, and Christine thought that it couldn't have fit better:

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you<p>

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<br>Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
>But I love you until the end of time"<p>

Erik found himself having to remind himself to breathe. It was a perfect moment. He was afraid to speak, because he knew that most likely any words would just ruin the moment. But as he looked into Christine's eyes, he knew the words, and he sang softly along with the CD:

"Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day"<p>

He then pulled her in for a kiss _'to hell with the consequences!'_ She moaned, deepening the kiss and pulling him even closer, which he hadn't thought physically possible. They broke apart for a mere second, which to both of them seemed too long to be apart. The stereo played a different song, but they paid no attention. Erik moved, sitting down on the couch and pulling Christine down with him. As their kisses grew more urgent, Christine's hand moved up to Erik's face. Gliding her hand upward, she didn't realize that her thumb was on the edge of the mask. She moved her hand, and the mask slipped up and off, revealing his face to Christine for the first time.

She didn't realize what had happened, but Erik did immediately when he felt the air on his ravaged face. He pushed her away suddenly, quickly moving his hand to cover his face. "What have you done? Where did it go?" He searched frantically for it, finally picking it up from the floor where it had fallen. He placed it back on his face, turning afterwards to face Christine. "Why? Why did you take it off? Were you too curious, Pandora?" She cried out "Erik, I didn't see anything! I didn't even know it had come off! I'm sorry! Please, please, don't be angry with me!" Tears streamed down her face as she wondered how to make this right.

Erik glared at her for a moment. "Don't lie to me Christine. Did you really not see my face? Then why would you be crying?" It was her turn to glare at him. "Well I'm sorry Erik, but I was kissing my date when he freaked out on me! You started yelling at me and startled me! I think that some sort of reaction would be normal!" She stood and walked toward him. "Erik, do you really think I would do something like that? That would be inhumane! I would never do something like that to you!"

He watched warily as she moved closer to him. He seemed as if he expected her to remove the mask again. When she was in front of him, she surprised him by simply wrapping her arms around his waist. "Erik, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." She looked at him with a small smile and tried to lighten the mood "Believe me, the item of clothing I wanted to remove was most decidedly covering a _different_ area." She said with a raised eyebrow.

That did it. He started to chuckle, then a laugh threatened to escape. He couldn't hold it back any longer, and he started laughing almost hysterically. She joined in, and they both collapsed back onto the couch, laughing to the point of tears. When they finally calmed down, Erik caressed her face gently and said "I'm sorry for yelling at you that way Christine. I'm rather… protective of my mask. Too many have tried to take my mask off for their own sick enjoyment." She was about to respond when she heard the kettle whistling urgently. She jumped off the couch and ran to remove the kettle from the stove. Then she came back and sat next to him, so close she was almost on his lap.

"Erik, I want you to know that I would never betray your trust like that. And you don't have to apologize. Let's just forget this, and maybe get back to our evening. Would you still like some tea?" She said with a smile. He smiled back and said "Sure, it might help to slow my heart. It's pounding like mad." Christine raised an eyebrow again as she gave him a look he thought he would never forget and whispered as she got up "Well maybe you won't get the chance to slow it down." When Erik heard that, he decided then and there that she would possibly be the death of him.

***Ahem* Well, I think we need to get these two a cold shower! And Panserik, I hope I did your song request justice **

**The little button gives the love, and gets you Gerry-Snacks. Go on, you know you wanna push the button….**


	8. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

**Ok, I hope everyone still likes this story. **

**Again, I don't own anything here. If you think I do, I got some ocean front property in Arizona (Yes, I'm singing George Strait to y'all. I'm a Southern girl, what can I say?).**

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?**

As they sipped on their tea, a level of comfort settled over Erik and Christine again. They chatted lightly, hoping to completely end the nervousness and tension. Christine was glad the music was still playing; it helped fill in any silence that fell so that there were no awkward pauses. She decided it was time she found out a little about Erik's past.

"So, you told me you've been without family. What happened Erik? Why have you been alone?" she asked hesitantly. Erik sighed deeply. He had hoped not to have this sort of discussion, but with what was happening between them, he knew he should be open with her. "My father left my mother after she became pregnant with me. They weren't married, and she found out later that he had gone back to his wife. It devastated her. When I was born, and my face turned out this way," he waved his hand over the side covered by his mask "she was convinced it was punishment for her relationship with him. She barely would look at me as I grew up. Finally, one day, she… She left home and never came back. I learned afterwards that she had committed suicide. I was 9. I was taken in by a man who had recently lost his wife and son, and he raised me. He helped me go to school for engineering and architectural design. And that's when I started my business. So I guess I'm not entirely without family. It just has been me and Nadir for so long."

Christine tilted her head and finally spoke "You mean Mr. Khan, the hotel manager?" Erik smiled "Yes, he's the one who took this poor monster in. He's become a bit of a good luck charm for my hotels. I always have him managing when they open, and they all become a success." Christine couldn't get past how he spoke of himself, and whispered "Erik, you are not a monster. Please, don't say such things." She caressed the unmasked side of his face. He leaned into her hand, enjoying the feel of her touching him. Then he decided that, since he was revealing his past to Christine, he should reveal _all _of his past to her. The song that started playing seemed to go along with that thought, as he heard Amy Winehouse's haunting voice start the classic song:

"Tonight you're mine completely  
>You give your love so sweetly<br>Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
>But will you love me tomorrow?<p>

Is this a lasting treasure  
>Or just a moment's pleasure?<br>Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
>Will you still love me tomorrow?"<p>

He pulled her hand down, holding it tightly. Then he said gently "Christine, I want to be open with you. May I… If you tell me you do not wish to see I will understand. May I take off my mask?" Christine looked at him, surprise evident in her eyes. She remembered how he had reacted when it had fallen off earlier. Erik read her expression and said comfortingly "I want to do this Christine. I know I acted harshly earlier, but I don't want to continue this without you knowing what I am, what's underneath this mask." She nodded, running her fingers through his hair. "Alright, Erik, as long as you are sure this is what you want."

He smiled lightly, and then brought his hands to his face. He gingerly pulled the mask away, closing his eyes as he did so. Erik was afraid to see the look of horror or, worse, disgust in her eyes. The music continued playing, the words eerily fitting the crucial moment:

"I'd like to know that your love  
>Is love I can be sure of<br>So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
>Will you still love me tomorrow?"<p>

Erik felt a frisson run through his body as a soft touch was felt on his ravaged skin. Christine wasn't horrified, or screaming, which Erik took as a good sign.

Christine slowly slid her fingers across the puckered skin. It was red, as if irritated by the mask he wore to cover it. While she ached for him having to live with this, she knew already she wouldn't turn away from him. He still kept his eyes closed, still afraid to look at her. Christine kept touching him gently, and asked softly "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Erik's eyes opened at that, shocked by the question. _'She's worried about her touch hurting me? No one has ever touched my face like this!' _ She smiled at his eyes opening at last. He finally sputtered out "No, no, it doesn't hurt. It feels… nice, actually." He rubbed her face against her hand, mimicking his earlier actions. She then leaned forward and softly kissed his face. His eyes widened at the feeling. He had never felt this vulnerable and yet so safe at the same time.

She lightly laid several more kisses on the scars across his face, and laid her head upon his shoulder. "Erik, I know this was difficult. Thank you for trusting me." He looked down at her and whispered in awe "You don't think I'm a monster? You aren't turning away from me?" She shook her head quickly, raising up to face him. "No, Erik, no to both of those questions. You are a wonderful person."

Erik couldn't find it within himself to be ashamed of the few tears that fell down his cheeks, especially when Christine kissed them away quickly. He moaned at the sensation, and moving his fingers around to the back of her neck, pulled her close and kissed her intently. She molded herself to his body, fully absorbed in the sensation of his lips on hers. He pulled away for a moment, and whispered "Christine, Christine," kissing his way down her neck, "Oh my dear, how did I become so lucky?" She moved his face so that he would be looking her in the eyes. "I think we both did." They began kissing again, so wrapped up in each other that they jumped when there was a pounding knock on her door.

**Oooh boy, and we have intensity! I hope y'all like the song I used here. I thought it would fit Erik's uncertainty about Christine caring about him after seeing his face.**

**Reviews mean great things for you. And they mean love from Gerry. *Hears whispering* Oh, Gerry promises to do a rendition of "Wicked Game" by Chris Issak. But only if you review.**


	9. For Once In My Life

**Ok, would you believe me if I told you guys that over the weekend I won $2 million in the lottery, and I now own Phantom of the Opera, plus rights to any and all songs I use in this story? **

**I didn't think so. Ok, you got me, I own none of it.**

**For Once in My Life**

The pounding on the door caused a loud gasp to erupt from Christine as her and Erik jumped apart. They looked at each other, and giggled nervously, like two teenagers who got caught making out by their parents. "Who could that be?" Christine wondered aloud right before the pounding resumed. "Christine! Are you in there? Please, I want to talk to you!" a voice yelled from the other side. "Oh holy crap, it's Raoul" she groaned, running a hand through her hair. She walked over to the door, made sure the locks were still in place, and called "Raoul, it's late, and I don't want to see you or talk. Leave now, please." He started pounding on the door again. "Christine, are you seriously dating that freak? Do you even know what he really looks like? Are you insane? Or is he just your rebound because you lost me?"

Erik was placing the mask back on his face, and he was about to get up from the couch to help when he saw something in Christine's face that almost made him laugh had it not been so unusual to see. Christine was _angry. _Seriously angry, to the point of pissed off, he realized. He decided to hold back and see what she did. Christine unlocked the door, yanked it open, and got right in Raoul's face. "How _DARE_ you? You are engaged to some stick figure! I haven't been out with you in a year! You're just mad that I'm not pining away over you, but I've found someone to care about, and who cares about me! Now walk away or I will call the cops on you!" She walked back in, slammed the door and locked it, and whirled to look at Erik. "I am so sorry about that Erik. I don't know what possessed him to do such an idiotic thing!"

Erik looked at her. Christine's face was flushed, her shoulders heaving, and he could see anger written all over her face. He was stunned. He whispered "There's only been one other person to ever stand up for me, and that's Nadir. No woman has ever stood up for me, been willing to claim me, like you. Why did you?" She looked at him, surprised by the question. "I'm sorry, I thought we were dating?" she said with a hint of teasing. Erik nodded, and then hesitantly said "Well, I wasn't sure if you would want to classify it as such. I was willing to be your toy on the side!" She laughed at his teasing back, and leaned in and whispered in his ear "I don't make out like that with my side toy." He gulped, afraid to speak.

Over the stereo, Harry Connick Jr. started singing a song, and Christine started softly singing the song to Erik:

"For once in my life  
>I have someone who needs me<br>Someone I've needed so long  
>For once unafraid<br>I can go where life leads me  
>And somehow I know I'll be strong"<p>

He smiled at the words, feeling the truth of them completely. He did need her, and he was starting to see that she felt that she needed him. Christine moved her hand softly toward his mask, and whispered "You don't need this." She removed the mask, and quickly kissed Erik on the disfigured side of his face before he could speak. Then she continued singing:

"For once I can say  
>This is mine, you can't take it<br>As long as I've got love  
>I know I can make it<br>For once in my life  
>I've got someone who needs me"<p>

She slid her fingers through his dark hair, smiling at him. He smiled cautiously back, not sure what to say. Christine wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled him close for another longing kiss. He moaned quietly, almost too soft to be heard. His hands moved from his sides to her shoulders, then moved down to pull her up against his body. She smiled into the kiss, and repeated the line "This is mine, you can't take it." Erik chuckled and repeated the words back into her ear "This is mine, you can't take it." Then he kissed her once more, leaning her back against the sofa. He felt triumphant, as if he could take on the world.

He pulled away finally, and she moaned at the loss. He smirked and said "If I don't leave now, I won't leave ever. And I must get up early for work in the morning." She nodded reluctantly. "You're right, of course. I'm supposed to meet Meg and her mom for breakfast in the morning. I think it's mainly because they wanted to hear how my date went." She stated with a laugh. He looked at her, trying to stifle a laugh as he asked "And what will you tell them?" She stuck her nose in the air and said "I will tell them we had dinner, we danced, went to the show, and that you were a perfect gentlemen." Then a saucy gleam came into her eyes as she finished "And that I don't kiss and tell."

He laughed at her attitude. He marveled at the realization that she had made him laugh more tonight than he had in a very long time. Erik knew that the song rang true for both of them, and he pulled her close for more kisses, and then sang to her:

"For once in my life,

I won't let sorrow hurt me  
>Not like it's hurt me before<br>For once I've got someone  
>I know won't desert me<br>I'm not alone anymore  
>For once I can say<br>This is mine, you can't take it  
>As long as I've got love<br>I know I can make it  
>For once in my life<br>I've got someone who needs me"

Christine whispered "Yes, I do need you." Erik looked down at her and said "Good, because you're not getting away from me." Then he pulled her in for a kiss that shook her to her core with its possessive feel. She thought momentarily _'What am I getting myself into?'_

**Ah, so now we're getting into possessive Erik. How will this play out? **

**Gerry says he wants to feel the love. He will bake sugar cookies for y'all when you review. Those who've read my other story know that he will be baking them *ahem* shirtless, and singing as he bakes.**


	10. It Will Rain

**I'm getting the impression you guys like Possessive Erik, and that you like Gerry-treats. Let's get you more of both, shall we?**

**It Will Rain**

It was a week after this that roses caused the first fight between Erik and Christine. She was working, and a beautiful bouquet of roses had been delivered to the bar. The note simply said "To Christine, thanks for beautiful memories", with no signature. Christine and Meg both assumed that they came from Erik. But when he arrived that night, and Christine thanked him, he was puzzled. "Christine, I didn't send you any flowers here. You know I always send them to your apartment." Then he suddenly got an angry spark in his eyes. "Who would be sending you flowers, Christine?"

She paled, and said "I don't know, Erik." Then she stopped, and said "Oh bugger, it was that idiot Raoul." She looked at Erik and said gently "He tried to do this once before, right after I broke up with him. I should have known. I'm sorry Erik." He glared at her. "What does he mean by 'beautiful memories', Christine?" he said in a quiet but dangerous tone. Meg slowly backed away. She had stayed close at first, but realized quickly she shouldn't be around for this.

Christine stared at him. "Erik, what are you implying?" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the corner booth and sat down, pulling her in with him. "I'm _asking _you why he would be sending you flowers, especially after last week. Did you see him again? Did he convince you to take him back?" He gripped her arm tightly, and Christine though she saw pain and fear behind the anger. She tried to soothe him. "Erik, he's just trying to get under my skin. He just is trying to get to me, he can't let go of the fact that I let him go, not the other way around. Besides, he's engaged to that supermodel. He doesn't really want me back, he just hates that I don't want him."

Erik wasn't convinced. "He seemed rather insistent that you not forget about him. He wants you back Christine. He thinks he can just snap his fingers and you'll come running." He ranted. Christine tried to pull her arm away. His reaction was starting to scare her. "Erik, if you can't stay calm, I'm going back to work. We can discuss this later." She peeled her fingers off of her arm, stood up, and started to walk away. She was stopped by his arm grabbing her again. "Don't walk away from me, Christine!" he hissed. She wrenched away, and said "I will call security; I don't care if you own the bloody hotel!"

Nadir came in at that point, having been summoned by Meg. "Erik, that's enough! Let's go, now!" The older man said authoritatively. Erik's eyes flashed angrily as he looked up at his adoptive father, then released her arm and stalked out, Nadir following him with an apologetic look toward the two girls. Meg hugged Christine and whispered "Are you ok?" Christine nodded and replied "I'm fine. Erik has some insecurities, he's afraid I don't really care about him. He needs to cool down." She smiled at her friend, and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't worry, he will calm down. And we will be just fine."

But a few days went by, and Meg could tell slowly that everything wasn't "just fine". Christine seemed to be wilting. Her mind drifted easily, and she kept getting orders confused. When Meg asked, Christine kept insisting that everything was fine. But she went home every night and cried to herself. Erik wouldn't return phone calls or texts. She had even asked Nadir about him, and when Nadir said he was simply handling out of town business and he would be back soon, she could tell he was lying. Christine wished she could talk to him, simply tell him that she cared about him too much to ever even consider being with someone else. She knew that he hadn't ever had someone to care about him the way she did, and that it possibly scared him as much as it did her.

One night, as she lay on her couch crying silently, she heard music outside. Her neighborhood was usually quiet this time of night, being a few blocks from the hubs of major activity. She was hearing a man's voice singing:

"If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could ever save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making  
>To keep you by my side<br>And keep you from walking out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds,  
>my eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain,  
>rain, rain"<p>

She looked outside, and was transported to 1989, or at least to a movie made in 1989. She started smiling through her tears as she looked down and saw Erik standing on the sidewalk in front of her apartment, holding a small CD player that obviously was playing full blast. He saw her in the window, and she could barely make out a small smile upon his lips. He stood there as the song continued:

"Ooooh Don't just say  
>goodbye, don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<p>

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds,  
>my eyes will do the sa-a-ame if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain,  
>rain, rain, rai-ai-ai-ain..."<p>

Christine leaned out of her window slightly, noticing that a few of her neighbors were curious as to the source of the music. The older lady who lived next door was also watching, and called to her "Let him up, sweetie. Whatever he did, he's obviously sorry. Forgive him; he must love you to pull a stunt like this." She smiled at her neighbor, and called down "Erik, come up please." The smile grew on his face, and he quickly moved to the door as she buzzed him in.

What seemed like only seconds later, she opened the door right before he could knock. She pulled him in quickly, and before he could talk, she started crying again. "Erik, why have you ignored me? Did you really think I was seeing that pretentious brat behind your back? I've tried calling you, and you've been avoiding me." He quickly wrapped his arms around her and said "I was so wrong Christine. I'm sorry, so sorry. It just scared me that he might win you back. I'm so scared of losing you, that this is all a dream. Please, please, just say you forgive me." She looked at him, and saw so much emotion swirling in his eyes. She understood, at least to a small degree, why he was afraid.

She gently removed his mask, wiping away the tears that had been sliding beneath it. Then she kissed him deeply, and whispered "You have to trust me Erik, and trust these feelings between us. I care deeply for you, and would never deliberately hurt you." Then she smiled and said, "Besides, how could I not forgive you after you do one of the most romantic gestures ever?"

**In case you're wondering (Or just too young to remember it), the movie that's referred to is "Say Anything", a classic John Cusack movie. Iconic scene. I had to use it, it just fit.**

**Gerry says he needs to feel the love. Evidently I'm not enough for him, and he's threatening to ruin my diet by force feeding me lemon bars if you don't review. He's been a little feisty lately, I don't know why. Please, help me stay on my diet and hit the review button.**


	11. Chances

**Ok just so we're clear, I don't own any of it. Sorry to disappoint y'all.**

**Chances**

As Erik and Christine sat on the couch, she asked him "You do believe me, right? You know I have no interest in Raoul de Chagny, right?" He smiled as he stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead before replying "Christine, I do. I apologize for my behavior. I beg of you, don't hold it against me." She kissed him on his cheek and said "I won't, I promise. I must say, I was touched by the John Cusack impression out there." Erik blushed a bit when he replied "I knew I needed a pretty grand gesture to gain your forgiveness. I behaved horribly, and most likely embarrassed you. Believe me, Nadir gave me an earful about that. I will be apologizing to Meg as well; I understand she was rather worried that night."

Christine said "I explained to her, at least a little. I told her you just are a little, well, insecure." She giggled at Erik's mock horrified look, but his expression changed as he started laughing too. "Yes, I suppose I am. It doesn't help when you tell others that however!" She hugged him close and said "I'm going to do whatever it takes to wipe those insecurities away."

He asked "I brought a bottle of wine. May I run down to the car and get it?" Christine agreed, and he left momentarily. She walked to the kitchen and pulled down two wine glasses. Her buzzer sounded again, and she checked by intercom to make sure it was Erik, and then buzzed him in. When he handed her the wine, she took one look and whistled. "Wow, I know what this label runs for a bottle." She said softly. At Erik's surprised look, she laughed and said "Oh Erik, come one, I work at the bar, remember? At a 5 star hotel. We carry this label, and I know the amount of zeros that go with this." He smiled and said "Well, I thought we deserved something for a little celebration."

When they settled back onto the couch with their wine, Christine asked playfully "So, what kind of earful did Nadir give you, exactly?" Erik chuckled "Oh, only the ones a father figure can give. He basically told me I was an idiot, and that you obviously cared about me, so why in the world was I acting like the world's biggest fool and pushing you away? Then he smacked me upside the head and left me pouting." Christine laughed at this mental picture and said "Remind me to buy him dinner as a thank you. Did he really smack you?" He laughed harder, having to actually put his wine on the table, and said "Yes, and he's the only person allowed to do so!" She smiled slyly and, setting down her wine, said "So what if I do this?" and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Erik growled playfully and tackled her, causing them to tumble softly on the floor. Then he leaned in and whispered "Well, my dear, you would have to suffer the consequences." And Erik did something she was not prepared for: He tickled her. She screeched with laughter, trying to wriggle away. He stopped after a minute, looking at her adoringly as she kept giggling.

When they finally calmed down, he said "Nadir also reminded me of something. A quote that I love: 'Every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice-versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things and make them unimportant.' And it's the truth. We have a good thing here, and one bad thing, one idiot, is not going to spoil our good thing." Then Erik got up and placed a CD into her stereo and said "And this song, it sounds like us. I almost played this song outside for you, but decided I'd rather play it in here, with the possibility of a dance." He held out his hand, and Christine smiled and stood, grasping the outstretched hand. The soft music seemed to surround them:

"Take all your chances while you can  
>You never know when they'll pass you by<br>Like a sum the mathematician cannot solve  
>Like me trying my hardest to explain<p>

It's all about your cries and kisses  
>Those first steps that I can't calculate<br>I need some more of you to take me over"

As the song mentioned kisses, Erik took that as a hint and softly peppered kisses all over her face. She smiled, and snuggled her face to his neck. A line stood out to both of them, and Erik repeated it to her:

"Like the poster of Berlin on my wall  
>Maybe there's a chance our walls might fall"<p>

He dipped her, kissing her slowly. Christine pressed her body against him, moaning into the kiss. He rested his forehead on hers, and said "I'm yours, all yours. I'm ready to take the chance with you." She looked into his eyes and said "And I'm yours. Erik, I care so much about you. I may be falling in love with you." His eyes widened, and a brief flicker of disbelief showed in his eyes, replaced by cautious hope. "Do you mean that Christine?" She nodded her head, and then leaned to whisper in his ear "Yes, Erik, I'm falling for you."

Erik couldn't help himself. He kissed her passionately, picking her up off her feet. He knew it was a cheesy move, but the moment called for it. He knew he had never been as happy as he was right then. And this was a good thing he would not allow anyone to spoil.

**Alright, do we like the making up that happened here? **

**Just so you all know, the song is "Chances" by Athlete. It was featured in an episode of "Doctor Who" called "Vincent and the Doctor". One of my all time favorite episodes. The quote Erik mentions is also from that episode. Look up on YouTube "Vincent and the Doctor" and I dare you not to get a little teary at it. It's beautiful.**

**Gerry has been feeling the love. He offers more cheesecake to reviewers. Please hit that button!**


	12. Mr Brightside

**Ok I felt it was time to have a little bit of a funny chapter. This thought popped into my head at work, and I burst out laughing. I had to do this. Forgive me if I scar any of you.**

**Mr. Brightside**

As Christine and Erik were snuggled together on the sofa in her apartment, he whispered "I do have to get up in the morning for work, sweetheart." She groaned in response, shaking her head. "No, I don't think you should go yet." She teased playfully. Erik smiled and said "You know, if I thought you were actually serious, I think it would surprise you how quickly I would agree." Christine sat up and stretched. "Ok, ok, you're right, Mister Big Business Man." She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "You don't know how cute you are. Shall we plan dinner tomorrow night?" She pretended that she had to consider the thought, and laughed as he picked her up, swung her around, and dipped her down for a kiss. "Ok, yes! Dinner tomorrow!"

Meanwhile, in an expensive townhouse not far away, a young woman sighed in exasperation for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Raoul, why are you being like this?" Carlotta Giudicelli, one of the world's top supermodels, whined as she flounced down onto the sofa. "What's your problem? You haven't been yourself." Raoul glared at her, and hissed "Can you just leave me alone tonight? I really don't feel like company." She pouted for a minute, and said "Fine, I'm going to call the girls and see if they will party with me. I'll call you tomorrow, lover." She leaned down to kiss him goodbye, and he turned his head like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Carlotta sighed, and left without another word.

Raoul couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. He should be just fine. Everyone told him how lucky he was to have Carlotta. He _was _happy, at least he had been. Carlotta fit his lifestyle, his status, so much better than Christine had. So why was he still stuck on her like this? What was it about her that kept him thinking about her?

Raoul was avoiding the obvious answer, that he didn't like the fact that _she _broke up with _him, _and then proceeded to hook up with the richest guy in the city. He was trying to rationalize it, but nothing was making it any better. He decided to pour himself a drink, and try to distract himself somehow. Music… He wanted some music. He got his drink and found the remote to his iPod station. He fiddled around until a song came up that made him smile. This was his go-to shower song, what he belted out to make himself feel better. He turned the volume up, and downed his drink quickly as the intro to the song blasted. He took a deep breath, and started belting out in a slightly off-key voice:

"I'm coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<br>It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this<br>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
>Now I'm falling asleep<br>And she's calling a cab  
>While he's having a smoke<br>And she's taking a drag  
>Now they're going to bed<br>And my stomach is sick  
>And it's all in my head<br>But she's touching his chest  
>Now, he takes off her dress<br>Now, letting me go

I just can't look its killing me  
>And taking control"<p>

He head banged his way around the living room, poured another drink, and downed it quickly as the instrumental part came on. He attempted some of his 'signature dance moves', and almost tripped on the rug. He caught himself in time, and continued with a voice that was half-singing, half-whining:

"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibi  
>But it's just the price I pay<br>Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside"

He continued his dancing, trying his hardest to be Kevin Bacon out of "Footloose". He knew he was _smooth,_ he knew he looked _good._ The second round of the song started, and the liquor coursing through his system caused him to get even louder in his "performance":

"I'm coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<br>It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this<br>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
>Now I'm falling asleep<br>And she's calling a cab  
>While he's having a smoke<br>And she's taking a drag  
>Now they're going to bed<br>And my stomach is sick  
>And it's all in my head<p>

But she's touching his chest  
>Now, he takes off her dress<br>Now, letting me go

I just can't look its killing me  
>And taking control<br>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibi  
>But it's just the price I pay<br>Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  
>I never<br>I never  
>I never<br>I never"

He bent back like Bon Jovi on the last words, feeling like a rock star. Raoul couldn't understand why Christine didn't respond to the roses he sent. He knew he should just be happy with being engaged to Carlotta, and should just move on. But he knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he got a straight answer out of Christine. He had to know why she chose to spend time with that masked freak, if it was just his money. _'I'll go see if she's working tomorrow. I'll see what I can get out of that little blonde friend of hers too, what was her name…. Mary, Maggie… MEG! MEG!' _He finally passed out on his bed to the sound of his iPod playing Katy Perry's "Hot N Cold".

**Ok, I'm sorry for the entire Fop-bashing chapter, but this was just too funny to not use!**

**And so I don't get anyone angry, I love "Mr. Brightside" and I do love "Hot N Cold". I have very broad taste in music, what can I say?**

**I would love some reviews, because they make Gerry do more baking.**


	13. Somebody To Love

**Ok I'm glad y'all liked my little goofy chapter I threw in there. I'm debating on whether I should let you guys see the *ahem* Inspiration for that… It's rather… never mind…**

**Gerry is now dancing and singing as he puts a bread pudding on. His song of choice today: "U Can't Touch This". Some days I just don't know what gets into him…**

**Somebody To Love**

Erik had told Christine he would send a car for her to bring her to his estate outside of the city. He told her they would just do a nice dinner at his place; perhaps watch a movie or something simple. She had laughed and asked if it was truly possible for him to do a "simple" date, and paid the price with more tickling. She finally yelled "Truce! I give!", but that didn't stop him from tickling her a little longer, just to hear her musical laugh.

While she was getting ready, her cell phone rang. Christine looked at the screen and was confused when she saw it was work calling. _'I'm most definitely off tonight'_ she thought, and hoped they didn't want her to come and fill in for someone. She answered reluctantly, and was surprised to hear Meg's voice on the line, sounding rather irritated. "Christine, you won't believe this. Raoul showed up here tonight! He's looking for you!" Christine rolled her eyes and asked "And what does the Great Disappointment want?" Meg laughed and replied "YOU! Well, he wants information about you. He keeps trying to ask me about you and Mr. Crawford. And he's getting rather plastered while he's at it, and attempting to sing. It's pretty pathetic Christine!" They laughed more, and Christine said "Well, let Mr. Kahn know, and he can remove the pest if need be. Just tell him that Erik and I are happy, and if he's smart, he'll leave it alone and go back to his fiancée!" Meg assured her that she'd get him handled, and then told her "Remember, I want details about your dinner date!" and hung up.

Just then, her ride showed up and buzzed her intercom. She hurried to the car, and smiled when she saw that Erik had placed roses in the seat for her. Christine wondered again just how she found someone so sweet. He always did such thoughtful things for her, and she knew she needed to do something for him.

She walked up, and the door was opened by a butler, who quickly took her coat. He informed her that Mr. Crawford was upstairs getting ready, and she was free to go up to find him, mentioning that his master had expected traffic to hold them up. She thanked him, and started up the stairs. When she got closer to what was evidently the master suite, she heard singing. Christine always loved hearing Erik sing, and it sounded like he was really cutting loose, not expecting anyone to hear. He was finishing "We Are the Champions", and as she got closer she heard him starting another Queen song, one she realized probably fit his life before they got together. She giggled as she listened to him doing the backing vocals as well as the main lyrics:

"ooh...  
>Each morning I get up, I die a little<br>Can't barely stand on my feet  
>Take a look in the mirror and cry<br>(Take a look at yourself, in the mirror, and cry! Yeah, yeah)  
>Lord what you're doing to me<br>I have spent all my years in believing you  
>(ooh, ooh believing you)<br>But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
>(I just can't get no relief, Lord!)<p>

Somebody, (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)  
>Can anybody find me -<br>(anybody find me)  
>Somebody to love?<br>Yeah..

I work (he works hard) every day of my life  
>I work till I ache my bones<br>At the end (At the end of the day)  
>I take home<br>my hard earned pay all on my own  
>(goes home, goes home on his own)<br>I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
>And I start to pray (praise the Lord!)<br>Till the tears run down from my eyes, Lord!  
>(ooh, ooh, ooh Lord!)"<p>

Christine couldn't resist. She opened the door a crack, and peeked in to find Erik in front of the mirror doing a hilarious yet moving Freddie Mercury impression. He obviously felt every word of this song deeply. And he obviously enjoyed singing like this. He continued as she watched him put the finishing touches to his tie:

"Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
>I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing, and losing)<br>I'm ok, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)  
>I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah, yeah)<br>I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
>(ooh, ooh, this prison cell)<br>Some day I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
>(One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!)"<p>

She finally opened the door a little wider, and he saw her standing there. "Christine! I didn't know you'd be here so quickly!" he said, blushing wildly. She laughed softly and said "I can tell! Oh Erik, that was too much fun!" Then she walked into the room and hugged him. "I like hearing you sing like that." He hid his face, not only embarrassed by the fact that she caught him making a fool of himself, but that he had not had a chance to put his mask on yet. She moved her hand under his chin and lifted his face so that she could look him in the eye. "Why are you hiding from me, Erik?" He stammered a bit before finally saying "I just haven't put on my mask yet. I should have done that earlier."

Christine sighed and held him there, not letting him go find the mask. "Erik, you do not need to wear that around me, especially when we are in your home! I want you to be comfortable around me. I know it bothers your skin at times, I've seen you rub and try adjusting it. Besides," she said gently, hoping to make him smile, "It's easier to kiss you when it's off. And you know how we feel about kissing." He smiled at that comment, and said "If you insist. But I cannot always leave it off. When we are out in front of people, I have to wear it. It's easier than having to keep explaining it." She nodded and said "Ok, when we are out, you wear it. But in your house or my apartment, when it is just us, it should be off." She said this in a tone that rang with finality. She realized this was what she could give Erik in return for his thoughtfulness and sweetness. Then she whispered "Erik, you've found that somebody to love, and who wants to love you. Don't question it, don't fight it, and don't doubt it."

Erik held her close, enjoying the feel of her body against his. He then kissed her, and allowed her to look and see the love in his eyes. He never thought he would find someone to fully accept him. The relief and love swept over him, and he decided they needed to leave the bedroom before he lost control. "My dear, dinner awaits us." He said, without a backwards glance to his mask lying on the bed.

**I thought it would be fun to show Erik rocking out a bit. **

**Ok, hit the review button, Show the love. Gerry is almost done with the whiskey sauce for the bread pudding and he wants to share with reviewers!**


	14. Hallelujah

**Ok, we're done with the silly for now. Let's get back to the romance, shall we?**

**As usual, I don't own anything.**

**Hallelujah**

After dinner, Christine and Erik went to enjoy a glassof wine inhis living room. As they sat down, she noticed a piano, violin, and guitar sitting in one corner. "Erik, why haven't I been allowed the privilege of hearing you play?" she asked teasingly. Erik smiled and said "This is the first time we've been here at my home, where I have instruments available. Would you like me to play something for you?" Christine readily agreed, and he moved to the piano, sat, and began playing some jazz standards, softly singing along. She joined him for one song, and they each privately marveled at how their voices blended well together.

Then Erik stood and asked "Would you be ok with me switching to the guitar? I have a song I'd love to play for you." Christine was in awe of his talent already, could he be as good on the guitar? She nodded slowly, and watched him grab the guitar and sit next to her, turned so he could watch her face. He started strumming, and he hoped he could do the song justice:

"Well I heard there was a secret chord  
>that David played and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>Well it goes like this:<br>The fourth, the fifth,  
>The minor fall and the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..."

Christine smiled; she loved this song. The music, the lyrics, it was one of the few songs she knew where all the elements combined to make a perfect song. And hearing Erik's beautiful haunting voice singing, well, it made it even more moving, if that were possible. He continued, and she forced herself to truly focus in on Erik's performance.

"She tied you to her kitchen chair  
>She broke your throne and she cut your hair<br>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Baby I've been here before  
>I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)<br>I used to live alone before I knew you  
>And I've seen your flag on the marble arch<br>and love is not a victory march  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

there was a time when you let me know  
>What's really going on below<br>But now you never show that to me, do you?  
>But remember when I moved in you<br>And the holy dove was moving too  
>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah"<p>

The words rushed over them both. The simple chords seemed to create a cocoon, enveloping them in sensation. Erik leaned his head back, enjoying the rush of the music, the emotion, the love between him and Christine. Even though it was a simple moment, they both knew it was a memorable one. Christine couldn't help herself. She started to gently sing along with Erik, and he nodded encouragingly to her to help him finish the song.

"Maybe there's a God above  
>all I've ever learned from love<br>Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
>And it's not a cry that you hear at night<br>It's not somebody who's seen the light  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...<br>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, hallelujah"<p>

Erik gently set the guitar down, and moved quickly to wrap Christine in his arms. The beauty of that experience moved him to kiss her deeply, his longing for her evident. She curled up into his embrace, a tear sliding down her cheek. He was quick to notice. "Christine, what is it? What's wrong, sweetheart?" She shook her head, and whispered "Nothing's wrong, it's all right. This is what I've been waiting for. I was waiting for _you._" She smiled up at him, eyes shining. "I had always hoped for someone to sweep me off my feet, in sort of an old fashioned way. And you have. Erik, I don't think I'm falling in love with you anymore. I am in love with you. I love you so much."

Erik felt his heart thud to a stop. Then it seemed to start pounding rapidly, so hard he thought he could literally see it pounding out of his chest like an old cartoon. His jaw dropped almost comically, and Christine had to suppress a giggle. She reached one hand up and gently shut his mouth. The movement seemed to bring Erik back to reality. He stood, pulling her quickly up off the couch. Erik leaned in and kissed her again, and whispered "Oh Christine I love you." He swung her around, till they stopped in front of the fireplace. He then said "You don't know how you move me. I would give anything to keep you happy." Christine smiled, laid a soft kiss on his cheek, and said "Love me, that's all I ask of you."

**Ah, romance, don't you just love it? I can't get enough of the phluph!**

**Ok, who ate the last of the Bread Pudding? Oh, Gerry is appeasing me with Cherry Pie. He's setting some aside for his love affair with the reviewers, you, yes you.**


	15. With or Without You

**Ok, I hope you guys are ready… we are gonna have some Smutty Phluph! Ok, not horribly smutty, you know I can't do that, but reasonable phluphy romantical scenes ahead!**

**With or Without You**

Erik was feeling nervous. He hoped he wasn't about to make a big mistake. _'This could mess up everything if it backfires.'_ He kept thinking to himself. But he had to try. And he hoped that, after 3 months of seeing each other almost every night (at least the nights she wasn't working), he knew Christine well enough to know what she'd like.

Christine was dying of curiosity. She had been informed by Antoinette that starting next week she had two weeks of vacation. Antoinette had winked as she told her this, so Christine knew something was going on. Then she got a note delivered to her, telling her to pack a bag for her vacation. The only hint she had was "Think springtime". _'Yeah, that's totally helpful'_ she thought sarcastically. She kept wondering if Erik was planning something, but all he would say is "Don't ask me" with a big grin showing that he was exactly who she should be asking.

Finally, the night before her "vacation time" arrived. Christine was all packed, even though she didn't know why or for what. Erik had told her he had "Business" to attend to that night, so she came in from work, kicked off her shoes, and decided to relax with a movie. But not five minutes after she sat down, a knock was heard at the door. She sighed and got up to answer. When she opened the door, there was Erik, with a large bouquet of roses.

"Erik? I thought you were working tonight?" she asked, horribly confused. He grinned and replied "I just said I had business to attend to, not that I was working. And people say men don't listen." She laughed at the last comment, and said "Well, come on in. I was just getting started on a movie. We can snuggle up and chill." He shook his head and said "Nope, it's time for your surprise. Get your suitcase, it's time to go." Her jaw dropped. "Erik Crawford I _knew _you had something planned, you sneak!" Christine exclaimed. He laughed and said "Well, it's a surprise. I couldn't tell you about a surprise, now could I?"

She ran, grabbed the suitcase, and slipped on her shoes. She walked back out and said "OK, let's boogie!" He laughed at her, and took the suitcase in one hand so she could take his arm. When they got outside, she saw a limo waiting. She knew better than to ask, seeing that Erik was having way too much fun with this.

The limo slowed to a stop finally, and when the driver opened the door, Erik helped Christine step out. She gasped when she saw that they were in front of what was obviously his private jet. "What… ok, I was not expecting a plane." She said quietly. He leaned in and whispered "That's part of the fun; I doubt you're expecting any of this." Christine shivered in excitement. She wondered what exactly he had planned for this trip.

They chatted lightly for part of the trip, Christine finally falling asleep in his arms. He only woke her when they came and told him the plane would be landing shortly. Erik shook her gently. "Christine, Christine," he whispered "We're about to land. Wake up, sweetheart." She stirred, opening her eyes and smiling sleepily at him. "Do I get to know where we are now?" she asked. He smiled at her "As soon as we come out of the plane you will know. I promise, you only have a few more minutes of the curiosity that's killing you." She growled at him, and said "You try my patience." But she smiled as she said this, and he knew that this was a plan that would work.

As they walked off the plane, she gasped when she heard the greetings in French, welcoming them to Paris. "Paris? You flew us to Paris?" she whispered, almost not believing what she was seeing and hearing. He kissed her forehead and said "I thought this would be a nice surprise." Christine hugged him and then kissed him firmly. "It's the best surprise ever!" she exclaimed.

They headed to the hotel, Erik pointing out various sights along the way. When they got there, Christine smiled when she saw that it was another of Erik's hotels, very similar to the Hotel Populaire. They checked in, and she noted that they were given a suite, so they could have separate rooms. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. Even though they had not taken that step, she was almost wondering if it would be taken on this trip.

As if he were reading her mind, Erik pulled her into an embrace and whispered "I do not wish to force or rush you into anything, sweetheart. You should make the choice." She snuggled against him, not saying anything. Christine knew that words could ruin the moment. But they both knew that their closeness spoke volumes.

That night, after dinner, they returned to the suite. Erik had requested champagne and strawberries to be waiting for them, hoping to create the mood. He wanted her to come to him by her own choice, but he knew he could help nudge her along a bit. She excused herself for a moment, and while she was in her room he dimmed the lights, lit a few candles that were strategically placed around the room, and started up the music he had set up. He then moved to the champagne bottle and was about to open it when he heard Christine softly said his name.

He looked up, and thought for a moment that he was imagining things. There she stood, in a silky blue gown. Her hair was falling around her shoulders, and a shy smile played on her lips. She walked over to where he stood, and asked "Do you need help with that?" She looked at the bottle, and then gave Erik a raised eyebrow that indicated her willingness to help with _anything _he needed help with. She took the bottle and deftly opened the bottle, pouring the champagne for them both. Erik took the offered glass and clinked it against hers. Then he showed his nervousness by almost chugging the champagne quickly.

Christine chuckled. She was by no means calm about this. She felt like her heart was jumping wildly. But she appreciated Erik's allowing her the right to choose what she wanted. And she loved him even more for that. She drank her champagne, and smiled when she heard the next song beginning. She set the glass down, took Erik's from him and set it on the table as well, and said seductively "Dance with me, love." He gulped visibly, and took her hand, moving to the middle of the room as the words played through the air:

"See the stone set in your eyes  
>See the thorn twist in your side<br>I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
>On a bed of nails she makes me wait<br>And I wait without you

With or without you  
>With or without you<p>

Through the storm, we reach the shore  
>You gave it all but I want more<br>And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
>With or without you<br>I can't live with or without you"

Erik smiled as he held her close. This moment was quickly becoming the most wonderful, most perfect, of his life. He felt Christine's fingers playing gently with his hair, then moved to remove his mask. "You don't need that now, Erik." She whispered, laying it down next to the glasses. Then she kissed him deeply as the song continued:

"My hands are tied, my body bruised  
>She got me with nothing to win<br>And nothing else to lose

And you give yourself away  
>And you give yourself away<br>And you give and you give  
>And you give yourself away<p>

With or without you  
>With or without you<br>I can't live  
>With or without you<p>

With or without you  
>With or without you<br>I can't live  
>With or without you<br>With or without you"

Erik couldn't wait any longer. As they kissed, he leaned down, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her into the main bedroom. He laid her onto the bed, quickly moving to remove his shirt as Christine reached to take off his slacks. He tugged at her gown, impatient to have it gone. She smiled against his urgent kisses, and leaned forward to help him. As it was pulled away, he stopped for a moment, enraptured by her beauty. She reached her hands out to him, and sang softly "I can't live, with or without you." They kissed as he gently joined with her, and they both gasped at the rush. Christine wondered dreamily if it could ever get better than tonight as they moved together and pushed passion to its limits and beyond.

***ahem* Um, ok, I think I'm going to, um, go help Gerry in the kitchen… He needs help to make treats for all the reviewers. Yea, um *Drinks cold water* that's what I'm gonna do.**


	16. Bridge Over Troubled Waters

**Ok, I must first apologize to everyone for taking so long to update. This weekend was busy anyway, and then part way through, both me and my husband caught a stomach bug. So I literally could not write. But I'm back, I'm alive (Somewhat), and we shall continue.**

**Also, to those of you who have left reviews that I could not respond to (Sara, You Are Love, and the blank) I am so grateful for your kind words. Thank you. Oh, and You Are Love, I might just see about that deleted scene ;)**

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters**

Erik woke slowly. He felt Christine in his arms, and he smiled as he thought about their night together. He hoped she would have no regrets, but he knew he would never regret it. He looked down as she stirred, and without thinking he pulled her closer. She woke with a smile, and snuggled up against him and whispered "Good morning, dear." Erik's smile grew and he kissed her in response. "Good morning my love. How did you sleep?" Christine looked at him, and saw that behind the smile was a slight sliver of nervousness and fear. She caressed his face and said "I slept wonderfully, better than ever in fact. I think having you holding me helps me sleep."

It was just the right thing to say to him. That small bit of fear vanished, and he kissed her again. They lay comfortably for a few minutes, just enjoying the simple act of holding each other. Erik kissed her again and said softly "Well, I'm thinking room service is in order. What would you like, sweetheart?" Christine thought for a minute, and said "Lots of coffee, and whatever you think sounds good to eat. I don't know what they offer, so I'll let you choose. I'm going to take a shower." She snuggled against him again, and said "Or I could just stay here and not let you do anything." He smiled down at her and was about to respond when her stomach growled, his responding immediately after. That set both of them off laughing. She said "Ok, I guess I should let you order food. Evidently my stomach doesn't like the idea of waiting for food much longer." She kissed him and slowly got out of the bed, missing his warmth already.

Erik watched her move out of the room, then got up to grab a robe and find the room service menu. Once he found it, he walked to the phone and order two carafes of coffee and a basket of croissants with jellies and a large fruit bowl. He was told it would be around twenty or thirty minutes. As he hung up the phone, he decided to go and maybe join Christine in the shower.

As he walked quietly into the large bathroom, he heard her singing. He smiled, loving hearing the sound of her voice. He briefly wondered if she knew exactly how well she sang. Then she started a new song, and he realized the words, whether she knew it or not, described what she was for him:

"When you're weary  
>Feeling small<br>When tears are in your eyes  
>I will dry them all<p>

I'm on your side  
>When times get rough<br>And friends just can't be found  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down"

He stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the song. Erik could vaguely make out her movements through the shower curtain. He watched her as she washed her hair, and he wondered how he could be falling even more in love with her from such a simple act. She kept singing as she rinsed:

"When you're down and out  
>When you're on the street<br>When evening falls so hard  
>I will comfort you<br>[ Lyrics from: h

I'll take your part  
>When darkness comes<br>And pain is all around  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down"

He made his move, quickly dropping his robe and joining her. She was surprised, but smiled at him as he rinsed quickly under the shower head. He then pulled her close to him, holding her tightly as he finished the song for her:

"Sail on Silver Girl,  
>Sail on by<br>Your time has come to shine  
>All your dreams are on their way<p>

See how they shine  
>If you need a friend<br>I'm sailing right behind  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will ease your mind  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will ease your mind"

Christine kissed him passionately after he finished. Then she leaned against him and sighed, completely happy in this moment. He held her until he remembered that breakfast would be there shortly. They turned off the water and dried quickly. A knock came just a few moments later. Christine hurried to the door so Erik wouldn't worry about putting on his mask. The waiter wheeled in the cart, and her stomach growled as she smelled the coffee and croissants. _'Oh good God that smells delightful' _she thought as she thanked the waiter, giving him the tip Erik had set out. Immediately after he left, Erik walked out and inhaled the aroma. "Ah, coffee, now that's a heavenly smell!" he exclaimed delightfully.

Christine nodded, too busy with a mouthful of warm, flaky croissant to say anything. He laughed at the sight, wiping a few crumbs away from her mouth. He poured the coffee, and without thinking he said "I could get used to this in the mornings." He froze as soon as the words came out, afraid of what she might think of him. He looked at her curiously, and relaxed as she smiled and said "You know, I think I possibly could as well."

**Ooh, so what does this signify for our couple? Reviews mean love, and they also mean that Gerry will make more lemon bars and cherry pie!**


	17. Marry Me

**Gerry sends love and cherry pie to you all!**

**Since I haven't said it in awhile, I don't own any of it.**

**Marry Me**

The two weeks in Paris were shaping up to be the best two weeks of Erik and Christine's lives. They went and did a few of the typical touristy things, and Erik embarrassed Christine by taking her out shopping and spoiling her terribly, as she put it. They even attended a show at the opera, which was Christine's first opera. Erik enjoyed watching her reactions to the beauty of the show. She laughed, she cried, she got so wrapped up in it that when the lights finally came up she seemed in a state of shock. He looked at her lovingly as she wiped her eyes gently, and he wondered how it was possible to keep falling more in love with her.

Their last night in Paris, they had a wonderful night out with dinner and dancing. She was surprised when he said that they were simply going back to their room afterwards, but since they had been out so many evenings, Christine decided maybe an early night wouldn't be so bad. As they walked in, she noticed candles lit, and champagne and strawberries awaiting them. She grinned, thinking back to their first night in Paris. Erik walked in with her, and softly whispered "I thought dessert would be more enjoyable here, if you like." She turned, hugged him, and replied "Yes, dessert sounds heavenly."

She went to their room quickly to leave her purse and shoes. When she walked back out, Christine noticed that Erik was sitting on a chair with his guitar. She vaguely remembered seeing that he had brought his guitar along on the trip, but after they had landed she really hadn't thought much of it. He moved to sit beside him, but he stopped her. "My love, as much as I love you sitting next to me, I would like you to sit here." He said, motioning to the seat in front of him. Christine was puzzled, but nodded and sat. Erik handed her a glass of champagne to sip, and then he started playing the guitar. She didn't quite recognize the chords, but she smiled as the first words poured out in Erik's heartfelt voice.

"Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<p>

Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm"<p>

Christine sat there in shock. She wasn't sure if this was just Erik being sweet and romantic, playing a beautiful song for her, or if he was doing what it sounded like he was doing. Then he briefly looked up, and she saw tears sparkling in his eyes, love clearly showing. He continued:

"Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm"<p>

Erik could see this was moving her. He had hoped this would work. He had planned this since he had started plans for the trip, but he had wanted to see how things went. When she had been so relaxed and happy the first morning, 'the morning after', he knew it was meant to be. He knew this was the perfect end to their vacation together. He moved to the bridge and end of the song, and prayed that this would end well.

"Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<p>

And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm"

Erik quickly put the guitar aside, kneeled in front of Christine, and pulled a small ring box out of his pocket. "Christine, you know how much I love you, how much I need you. You are everything to me. Please say you will be my wife. Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Share each day with me, each night, each morning." Her eyes welled up with tears, and she slid down off her chair to kneel with him. She kissed him deeply, with all the passion she could, and whispered "Yes, Erik, I will be your wife."

Erik's eyes widened in joy and shock. He grinned, and pulled her into a tight embrace. He then slipped the ring onto her finger, and she looked down at it wonderingly. Then they kissed again, and Christine smiled into the kiss. He looked at her and said "Oh Christine, you have made me the happiest of men." She caressed his face tenderly, and softly said "Erik, I love you. You mean so much to me. I can't imagine my life without you. These last two weeks have been amazing." She grinned and said in a saucy tone "I know what our days together will be like, and our nights." He grinned back at her, and murmured in a tone she already knew too well "Let's explore those nights, shall we?" He carried her off to the bedroom.

**Aww, aren't we happy for them? Phluph for everyone!**

**Reviews mean the love!**


	18. Without You

**So Gerry says hello to you all! He's planning some delightful treats for all of you!**

**I must admit, I had not planned to have the proposal so soon. But the plot bunny jumped me, and then Gerry started bribing me with cherry pie and *ahem* other things, and well, there it was.**

**Without You**

Christine groaned as she attempted to fix her hair. It wasn't happening for her. Every style she tried was just not working. It was frustrating, especially when she looked at her clock and realized that Erik would be at her house in half an hour.

It was the night of the New Year's Eve Masked Ball at the Hotel Populaire. Christine had been looking forward to this evening for a long time. She was especially excited about her dress, one of her purchases from Paris. It was midnight blue, with silver edging. She had found a special order mask that Erik insisted on buying for her that matched perfectly. Everything was in place, _'except for my freakin hair'_ she thought irritably. She finally succeeded in pinning it up, allowing a few soft curls to fall gently. She looked and saw she had precisely ten minutes before Erik should be there.

Erik knocked at her door, and heard her call "Erik? Come on in, I'm almost ready." He walked in and saw her rushing around the apartment. "Finally! There they are! I couldn't find where I had taken off my earrings!" she said impatiently. He stopped her and smiled down at her. "Well, you should have said so. Then you wouldn't have had to worry, because I brought you these." He held out a small case, opening it to reveal sapphire and diamond earrings, with a matching necklace. Christine gasped "Oh, Erik, they're stunning! You didn't have to do this!" He brought the necklace up to her neck, fastening it with a gentle kiss to her shoulder as he said "First, as cheesy as it may sound, they are nowhere near as stunning as you. And secondly, you're wrong, I have to do these things. I want to show you in a million ways how much I love you." She smiled and said "Oh, that's not fair, you know I can't argue with cheesy."

She stepped away and said "Just let me grab my shoes and I'll be ready." Erik stared at her and then laughed softly. Christine pouted at him for a second. "What's so funny?" He calmed himself and said "I'm sorry, it's just that it reminded me of our first date. You having to find your shoes." He then told her about overhearing her singing "CandyMan" and how it almost tortured him. She laughed at the memory, then leaned in close and whispered "Well maybe one of these days I'll give you a special viewing of that song."

After she got her shoes, Christine finally took a good look at how Erik was dressed. He was in a black tuxedo, and the sharp contrast of his white mask made for a devastatingly handsome picture. She forced herself to not think those thoughts now _'there will be time for that later'_ and said that she was ready.

In the limo on the way there, Erik cleared his throat nervously and spoke. "Christine, I've wanted to talk to you about something. Why don't you go ahead and give notice that you won't be working at the lounge anymore? You don't need the money. We will be getting married very soon, and I think we could possibly get you signed as a singer. You know how I love your voice." Christine looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "What are you talking about?" He hesitated, and then responded "Christine, the lounge is no place for you. You told me why you began working there. But there's no need for it now." She arched one eyebrow as she said sarcastically "Oh, are you so sure this is about me? Or do you not want people to know that's where we met? It might not look so good for big time rich man Erik Crawford to have his wife working at the lounge in his hotel!"

Erik groaned. This was not how he intended this to go. "Christine, it's not that. But I hate seeing you up on your feet like that. Plus, when you work those nights, it's less time we have together. I hate not spending as much time together as possible." She just made a growling noise and turned away from him, looking out of the window. Erik decided he better not speak any more, because he had already made a mess of things.

When they arrived at the party, they walked in together, smiling as if nothing was wrong. But after they got into the main party area, Christine dropped his arm and walked away towards Meg, who had moved her mask and waved at Christine as soon as she saw her. Erik walked over to the bar and ordered a strong drink. Nadir Kahn walked up behind him and patted him on the back. "Erik, son, how are you?" Erik growled in response, and downed his drink. He slowly told his adopted father about their argument in the car, and his irritation grew when Nadir started chuckling and wouldn't stop. "Oh, Erik, you have no idea how to deal with women. Why would you practically tell her to quit? Why not ask her what she wished to do?" He rubbed the unmasked side of his face and said "Ok, so how do I make it right? She shouldn't be working like that! I wish to provide everything for her. Why is that such a bad thing?" Nadir laughed harder and said "I never said that your wish to provide for your wife is wrong! But you trying to force her into quitting is wrong!" He then pulled Erik away from the bar and said "Now, go apologize to her, tell her that all you want is to take care of her, and let her decide what she wants."

As Erik walked toward Christine, a song started playing over the speakers for the crowd already dancing. The beat started pounding, and as the words were heard he thought it was rather fitting.

"I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you  
>I am lost, I am vain,<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you"<p>

He walked to her side, and asked gently "Christine, may I speak with you please?" She cut a sharp look at him, and then nodded and excused herself from Meg and Antoinette. As they walked away, the song continued:

"I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I,  
>Without you, without you"<p>

Erik leaned in close to Christine and said "My love, I'm so sorry. I should never have demanded that of you. I only want to take care of you, to provide for you. I've never quite forgiven that man who got my mother pregnant for leaving her like that. I swore if I were ever to marry, that my wife would never want for anything, that I would take care of her every need." She looked at him and saw the raw emotion in his eyes, and her heart melted. The song lyrics surrounded them and fit the moment:

"Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't quit now, this can't be right<br>I can't take one more sleepless night  
>Without you, without you<p>

I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you, without you"<p>

Her eyes welled up with tears, and Christine kissed him and whispered "Oh Erik, then you must forgive me. I shouldn't have been so mad, and I should not make you go against your promise you made to yourself. I love you, and I do want us to spend time together, plenty of time." He hugged her and said "Ok, we have forgiven each other. You know what this means now?" She shook her head. He grinned as he took her hand and said "Now, by God, there will be dancing!" And he lead her out to the dance floor, unaware of the hate-filled eyes watching them.

**Ok, yes, Erik's final words are totally stolen from "My Best Friend's Wedding" because I just love that scene. And this was a request from You Are Love. My friend, I hope you like this. (FYI, I wrote your "deleted scene")**

**Gerry has more Bread Pudding and Pecan Pie for all reviewers! Hit that button!**


	19. Return to Me

**Ok, Gerry says you guys went through that Pecan Pie way too quick, he's enlisting David Tennant to help him cook (not that David really has anything to do with Phantom, I just like the idea of him and Gerry baking shirtless in my kitchen)**

**Oh this chapter has Fop-bashing from Christine and Erik! Gerry liked that idea, he gave me extra lemon bars for coming up with that ;)**

**Return to Me**

The morning after the ball, Erik and Christine slept in; their 'after party festivities', as Erik had put it, kept them up rather late. As they enjoyed their coffee in bed late that morning, Christine said bashfully "Erik I do have to confess something to you, and I'm really ashamed of this after how I behaved last night. But I had been thinking about going ahead and quitting at the lounge. I do hate how we always have to juggle my schedule. But also, Raoul has been hanging out there a lot, and he's starting to creep me out quite a bit." Erik frowned as he replied "What do you mean, 'creep you out'? What has he done?" Christine shook her head quickly. "Oh, he hasn't really _done _anything, not yet. But he comes in and watches me most nights, and according to Meg, the nights I'm not working he still comes in and tries to find out what I'm doing, where we are, that sort of thing. It's almost pitiful." She finished with a giggle. He tilted his head with a puzzled face. "How can it be pitiful?"

Christine laughed as she sat up a little. "He keeps watching me, and then he gets up and sings these absolutely pitiful songs for karaoke! I mean, it's just sad! He, well, he can't carry a tune to save his life! So when he sings, he's singing with lots of feeling as if it will make up for the off notes!" Erik shuddered at the thought of such horrible sounds, but he couldn't help laughing. "Well, dear, I will forgive you for your 'confession', but at a cost." He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. She asked "Ok, what's the price?" Erik's grin grew as he said with an unholy amount of glee "I want an impression of the forlorn boy pouring his heart out to you in song!" They laughed together, and Christine agreed. "Ok, I'll show you the last one he did. It's awful, I think he made Dean Martin roll over in his grave!"

Christine got up from the bed, wrapping her robe around her. Erik made small whimpering noises at that, and she laughed. "I can't do this without something on! It's supposed to be pitiful, but funny! Sexy wasn't part of it!" She scolded lightly. Then she cleared her throat and fluffed her hair. At Erik's raised eyebrow she said "The man is obsessed with his hair." Then she began in a wobbly, off key imitation:

"Return to me, oh my dear I'm so lonely.  
>Hurry back, hurry back, oh my love I'm yours.<br>Return to me, for my heart wants you only.  
>Hurry home, hurry home, won't you please hurry home to my heart?<p>

My darling, if I've hurt you I'm sorry.

Forgive me, and please say you'll be miiiiiinnnneeee"

Christine made her voice warble as she dragged out that last word, bending back slightly. Her little routine had Erik almost in tears, he was laughing so hard. She then fluffed her hair again, and he squeaked out a laugh. Then she began strutting around, and he thought he was going to hyperventilate. He loved seeing this side of his fiancée. She kept going:

"Return to me, come back bella mia.

Hurry back, hurry home, to my arms to my lips to my heart.

Oh my darling. If I've hurt you I'm sorry.

Forgive me, and please say you'll be mine.

Return to me, cara mia di amor,

so lo to, so lo to, so lo to, mi amor."

She purposely garbled the Italian pronunciation to show just how badly Raoul had messed up the song. Then she took an exaggerated bow, to Erik's enthusiastic clapping. He motioned her to come back to the bed, and hugged her as he continued laughing. "Oh, darling, and you resisted all those charms of his?" he gasped out. Christine joined the laughter and nodded. "Oh man, you should hear some of the songs he's tried to serenade me with. 'Crying', 'You Belong to Me', 'I've Got You Under My Skin', 'You've Lost That Loving Feeling'. It's awful. Meg says it's even worse when I'm not there." Erik gave her a concerned look and asked "Do I need to handle this?" Christine placed her hand on top of his and said gently "Erik, first of all, he's the son of one of the owners. I don't think you can keep him out of the hotel. Second, I will quit, and I'm sure he will get the hint."

Erik frowned a bit, and asked "But he knows where you live. Christine, I don't trust that he won't try to come find you there. I was going to ask anyway, but please, will you consider living with me? We can just move your things here, and we won't have to deal with that right before or right after the wedding. And I won't worry about that fool coming to your house harassing you."

Christine smiled broadly, and said "Yes, I think that's a great idea! I don't think he would dare try anything with me here!" He kissed her again, and whispered "I won't let anything happen to you, my love. No one will be able to hurt you." They held each other close for a moment, and then Erik, deciding to lighten the mood a bit, asked "So, could I get another performance? Has the fop tried any Journey?" They laughed as they lay together in the sunlight streaming in, but Erik felt a shot of fear. He was determined that no pansy rich boy was going to take what belonged to him.

**Ok, so did you guys enjoy that? I had fun writing that! **

**Gerry and David are ready with treats for all the reviewers! And they are offering to do a little song and dance for you too!**


	20. Thank You For Loving Me

**Well, as promised, since you all reviewed so nicely, David and Gerry will be doing a nice little show for us! They said their first song will be "Dancing With Myself", a little Billy Idol for us all ;)**

**Thank You For Loving Me**

Christine's move didn't take as long as she had expected. For one thing, she was able to pretty much sell her furniture and other items that Erik already had at his home, pots and pans and things like that. She didn't have very many clothes, even after the shopping spree in Paris, but Erik assured her that would be rectified soon. She laughed and told him that he could spoil her after the wedding, but she was taking her own money to buy some things, now that she had closet space. She even insisted on buying her own wedding dress. Christine had found the perfect dress, and Meg had found one to complement it, as her maid of honor.

The night came for the rehearsal, which went off without a hitch. Erik and Christine had decided on a small ceremony in the ballroom of the Hotel Populaire, a reception after, and then a honeymoon in Europe with stops in Paris, London, and Venice. Erik had ensured that security would be all over the hotel to keep any nosy reporters or stray hotel visitors from crashing the event. He was thrilled that this day was finally here. He hoped he could give Christine the kind of life she deserved. He hoped she would not regret marrying him, with his face. He also hoped that she liked what he had planned as a special surprise at the rehearsal dinner.

After dinner had been enjoyed, Erik stood up and got the attention of the small group. "I hope you all are having a good time. Christine and I want to thank you for being a part of our lives, and our special day. And we're going to have some dessert and music in a moment, but first, I know it's not traditional to have a couples' dance at the rehearsal, but I wanted to give this as a gift to my bride, Christine. Darling, Will you dance with me?" Christine blushed, but stood and joined him on the dance floor. A song started over the speakers:

"It's hard for me to say the things  
>I want to say sometimes<br>There's no one here but you and me  
>And that broken old street light<p>

Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside<br>All I've got to give to you  
>Are these five words tonight<p>

Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes when I couldn't see for<br>Parting my lips when I couldn't breathe  
>Thank you for loving me<br>Thank you for loving me"

He leaned in close and whispered the refrain again "Thank you for loving me." Christine looked at him, and was amazed by the tears in his eyes. She kissed him deeply and repeated it back to him. Nadir and the Girys smiled at their displays of love as the song continued:

"I never knew I had a dream  
>Until that dream was you<br>When I look into your eyes  
>The sky's a different blue<p>

Cross my heart  
>I wear no disguise<br>If I tried, you'd make believe  
>That you believed my lies<p>

Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes when I couldn't see<br>For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me"

They danced together, slowly moving around the floor. It was as if they had truly left the world outside, and it was only the two of them in the room. Christine laid her head on Erik's shoulder and said "You know, I almost wish we had chosen this for our first dance at the reception tomorrow." Erik smiled and said "I thought of this song after we had chosen, but I thought it fitting for tonight." When the song ended, their friends applauded enthusiastically, and Erik and Christine parted and took small bows, to everyone's delight. He signaled for the servers to go ahead and bring out the dessert and they went back to sit with their friends.

As the evening drew to a close, Christine and Meg decided it was time to go to their suite Erik had arranged for them. Erik pulled her close to him, kissed her, and whispered "I don't like the idea of not having you with me tonight. I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep without you." She grinned at him and said "I know, but it's tradition. Besides, you know we might not sleep if we were together anyway." He chuckled and agreed. He took her aside for a moment and said "Christine, I meant that song for you tonight. I still don't quite know how I gained your love, but thank you for that precious gift." She caressed his face and whispered "Sweetheart, I've told you not to think so low of yourself. I love you, and I can't believe some days that you love me in return. Shall we simply promise to be always grateful for each others' love?" Erik smiled at this and said "I promise."

There was a commotion heard in the lobby of the hotel, and before Nadir could check on it the doors to the ballroom were flung open. There stood Raoul de Chagny, disheveled and waving a gun in the air. "Christine! Where are you?" he shouted, slurring his words and confirming that he was drunk. Antoinette and Meg rushed out, and Christine hoped they got to a phone to call the police. Erik walked calmly towards him and said in a soft but dangerous tone "What do you think you are doing? Don't make a fool of yourself boy." Raoul yelled "Shut up Crawford! Where is she?" Christine walked over from the side of the room and said gently "Raoul, what are you doing? Why are you here? What do you want from me?" He stared at her and then started laughing, a slow insane laugh that let them all know he was not in control of himself. "You wanna know why I'm here? I'm here because you ruined my life! You left me, and then Carlotta left me. She said she couldn't marry a man who was constantly whining about an ex-girlfriend. So then I started coming here, to try and make you see reason. You ignored me, and then you quit and moved! I couldn't find you! You left me, and all for this masked freak!" He waved the gun again toward Erik.

Sirens were heard outside, and Christine hoped they hurried. She tried to calm Raoul "Raoul, we dated six months. It's not like we ever were engaged. You can't hate me or Erik because we love each other." He screamed at her "Shut up! You don't get it! No chick has ever dumped me! I get what I want, and WHO I want!" Erik sensed he was about to get violent, and tried to move closer to protect Christine. As the police swarmed in, Raoul swung and punched Erik, causing his mask to clatter to the floor and revealing his face to the police and security officers, to Antoinette and Meg, who were watching behind them. Raoul laughed manically and yelled "You see that? You see what you are marrying? You gave me up for that? Or can you stomach it for his money?" Then he leveled the gun toward Erik, trying to get up from the floor, and said "No one takes from me without paying for it." Christine saw what he was thinking and lunged for him crying out "NO!"

All the small crowd huddled in the lobby heard was screams and gunshots.

**Umm, yea…. *Hides behind Gerry and David* don't hate me for this. We needed some kind of Fop interference, leading to the end of the Fop. Just don't come after me with the torches and pitchforks.**

**Just review, that's all I ask of you. Oh, and Gerry and David will sing more to appease you. And hand out lemon bars. And pecan pie. And Cheescake. And whatever else will keep you from hating me.**


	21. Half of Something Else

**Thanks for not killing me after that. I know it was mean, but some drama is good, right?**

**You Are Love, you better bring Gerry back to me in good condition. Aw crap, that sounds dirty again, doesn't it? I just can't help myself.**

**Half of Something Else**

Meg and Antoinette Giry sat in the waiting area at the hospital, Meg still somewhat in shock over what she had seen. She kept shivering even though her mother had wrapped her coat tight around her daughter. Nadir sat straight in his seat, staring out without being fully aware of his surroundings. They were like survivors of a tornado, not sure what to say or what to do. So they sat, and waited.

The police had seemed to take forever interviewing them afterwards. There was sure to be lots of news coverage, and the police wanted all the facts before the reporters pounced. A horde of the jackals were already waiting on the other side of the police tape, shouting questions, posing for the cameras and stating what little they knew. But it was a gold mine for them. The heir to the de Chagny fortune, the always elusive Erik Crawford, the high dollar Hotel Populaire, it was made to order for ratings. Some of them thought guiltily that if only the President had been there, it would have made stars of them all. That's how big this story was.

But the Girys and Nadir were unaware of what would be waiting for them in the next few days: the news stories, the reporters, the interview offers. All they saw was Erik pacing up and down the hallway, his formerly crisp white dress shirt covered in Christine's blood. Blood that got there from Christine trying to fight Raoul, trying to move his arm so that he wouldn't make his shot. She had rushed toward him, and in the chaos the gun fired twice. When the shots fired, the police fired immediately, and Raoul fell to the floor, dead instantly. Erik had struggled to sit up, still dazed from the punch he took, and he saw Christine lying on the floor, two gaping wounds in her abdomen.

Erik's shout mingled in the air with Meg and Antoinette's horrified screams. He grabbed Christine up in his arms, trying to find a sign of life. Then she looked up at him, touched his face, and spoke "Erik? Did he hurt you?" Then she passed out, and Erik yelled for the paramedics coming in to hurry.

That was hours ago. He wouldn't stop pacing the hallway. All Erik could think was that the woman he loved fought to save his life, and now she might be dying. He kept trying to find out something, anything, about her condition. All he kept hearing was that the doctor would be out to update him as soon as there was news. Erik wanted to shout at them that his whole world was lying on that table. He wanted to go in and watch every step they were taking to save her life. But all he could do was pace that hallway.

He looked up at movement, and saw a doctor coming towards them. He tried to rush to her, but found that his legs wouldn't or couldn't move. Erik could only stand there and wait to see if his world was coming to an end. Nadir noticed the doctor, and it caused him to snap out of his stupor. He came and stood next to his adopted son. He knew one way or the other, Erik would need someone to lean on.

The doctor got closer, and Erik thought he could see a small smile, a small glimmer of hope, on the woman's face; he hoped he wasn't imagining that. She spoke quickly "Are you with Christine Daae?" That snapped the Girys out of their haze as well, and they stood and moved to stand with the two men as Erik whispered hoarsely "Yes, she's my fiancée." The doctor placed a hand on his arm and said gently "First, I want you to know that we have her out of surgery now. She's in critical but stable condition. Christine's a fighter from what I can tell. She isn't awake, and you should know that it may take awhile. Her body needs to heal, so she will be remaining unconscious for some time. She's in a private room in ICU. There's a visitor rule, only 2 at a time. But you can go and sit with her, talk to her. It will be good for her and for you all to see her."

Nadir and Antoinette moved quickly to hold Erik up as he faltered slightly, shock and joy rushing through him. He steadied himself quickly and assured them he was fine. Nadir and Antoinette shared an eloquent look and he told Erik "We are going to go. I will bring you a change of clothes, and we will visit Christine later. But I think you should spend some time alone with her first." He patted his son on the back comfortingly and escorted the Girys out.

Erik walked into Christine's room, and for a moment he couldn't move. There she lay, tubes and machines all around her. She was pale, but she was breathing. Erik had a fleeting thought that as soon as she was well he was taking her on that honeymoon and keeping her in the sun. He pulled the lone chair closer to her bedside and took her hand. But when he tried to speak, he wasn't sure what to say. All the words clogged up in his throat. He finally spoke, tears streaming down as he whispered "Why did you do that Christine? Why did you try to fight him? You could have died. And I would die without you." He stroked her hair for a moment, and then words started to flow. He started singing them, stumbling at first but continuing in a soft voice, serenading his bride-to-be:

"On the night that we met  
>You told me you wanted<br>Something more from me  
>And it was all that I could do<p>

I remember your face, like a child  
>The way that you blushed<br>The way that you smiled  
>And now it's all that I can do<p>

And I wake up feeling new  
>There's so much more I never knew"<p>

He continued, and the nurses outside all stopped and took note of this man, so large and seemingly intimidating in his mask, stroking his fiancée's hair and singing. They each had to wipe some tears away, and each privately resolved to do everything to help that poor girl get well, and make sure the reporters that were hovering outside stayed far away. But Erik didn't pay them any attention. He just focused on Christine's face, singing:

"So I think of all the years spent alone  
>It's like you're searching for something<br>To make you feel whole

Like you're half of something else  
>Like you're half of something else<br>Just a fraction of yourself

Don't take it so hard;  
>We did what we could<br>There were no easy answers  
>To be understood<p>

It was all that we could do  
>We're the only ones who knew<br>Now all I think about is you

The way that you screamed  
>The way that you cried<br>The way that you wipe your eyes  
>And fall against my side<br>The way that you told  
>Told me I was wrong<br>And the way that you'd sing  
>When you'd hear a song<p>

And the way that you answered  
>When you knew I was gone<p>

Now I know that I'm blind  
>And that you're all I see<br>And yeah I know it's not clever  
>But I just want you with me<p>

I'm only half of something else  
>I'm only half of something else<br>I'm only half of something else"

Erik meant every word of the song. He knew his other half was lying there before him. And all he wanted was to have Christine say his name, to know she was truly there with him.

The next morning Erik woke up rather sore from sleeping in that chair. He had fallen asleep with his head lying on the bed, still holding Christine's hand. He looked around and noticed briefly that Nadir had kept his word and dropped off a change of clothes. He quickly moved into the bathroom, changed, and splashed some water on his face. When he walked out a nurse was checking the machines. She nodded and smiled at Erik, took a few notes, and left. He moved back to his spot by Christine's side and looked out the window. He smiled as he saw the sunlight. "It looks like a beautiful day outside darling. You were right; the sun was going to shine on our wedding day." Then his smile fell as he wondered when they would have their wedding, when they would have their life together. He laid his face down on the bed and groaned. He lay like that for some time, until he felt Christine's hand moved subtly. He looked up and saw her eyelids fluttering. Then those blue eyes opened slowly and he heard the sweetest sound in the world: Christine's voice saying his name.

**Ok, am I forgiven? I tried to make it right. **

**By the way, the song is by The Airborne Toxic Event. Weird name, but great song!**

**I have lemon bars and apple pie for all reviewers!**


	22. Bless the Broken Road

**Gerry has extra special treats for you all. He said I was mean for scaring you all. I think he likes you all better than he likes me….**

**Bless the Broken Road**

Erik woke with a shout. His heart racing, he realized he was having the nightmare again. He kept having the same dream. His brain wouldn't stop replaying the scene of Christine lying on the floor, bleeding out slowly. But in his nightmares, he always lost her. Needless to say, he wasn't sleeping much if he could help it.

He walked quietly into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Then Erik noticed a bit of light in the living room. He walked in to see Christine lying on the couch. "Christine, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed resting!" he said softly. She turned and gave him a small smile. "I couldn't sleep. I've been sleeping way too much anyway. I came out here because I needed a bit of a change in scenery. I hate not being able to be with you." She said with a frown. Erik had ensconced her in one of the spare bedrooms, trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. He didn't know how well she would rest with him tossing and turning every night, like he had ever since she had been shot.

Erik came and sat gingerly next to her on the sofa. She growled at him and said "Erik, you aren't going to break me! I'm fine now! I've been home for almost two weeks, and I was in the hospital for a week before that. I'm getting better. You don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass! You won't even touch me except to help me in and out of bed!" She shook her head at him. Erik looked at her, his eyes troubled. "Christine, you don't understand. I held you as you passed out from blood loss. I-" He faltered for a moment, then took a steadying breath to continue. "I was afraid I lost you right there. I keep having the same nightmare that you were taken from me. You almost died, and it was because of me." She held up her hand to stop him and asked "Erik, would you have done the same thing for me? I saw you, you were trying to get in between me and Raoul. You were willing to risk your life for me, weren't you?" He nodded slowly. Christine continued with a smile "So, are you going to tell me that, while it's perfectly acceptable for you to be willing to risk your life for me, I shouldn't presume to do the same for you?" Erik's mouth opened and closed a few times, and he blinked several times in shock. She took his hand and kissed it. "Darling, I can imagine how you felt, what you're feeling, because I know how I would have felt if the roles were reversed. I know how I felt when that monster was pointing the gun at you. I'm not going to ever apologize for keeping you safe. I would die if something were to happen to you. So looks like you have your own bodyguard." She finished with a cheeky grin.

Erik took comfort from that grin. He hadn't seen that sort of smile from her in weeks. He looked at their hands, still entwined, and laid a kiss on her hand in return. Then he whispered "May I hold you? I've missed you being in my arms." Her smile grew and she shifted slowly so as not to hurt herself and maneuvered into his embrace. They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet and safety of each others' arms. Christine smiled as she relaxed in his arms, and she started singing softly as he began stroking her hair.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<br>But I got lost a time or two  
>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<br>That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you"<p>

Erik smiled, a few tears coming into his eyes as he listened to his angel's voice. He had heard this song not long after they first began dating, and he had been struck by how it seemed to fit his feelings for this amazing woman. Now, to have her singing it to him after all they had been through, well, no words could quite describe how he felt. He started singing the next words:

"I think about the years I spent just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand  
>You've been there you understand<br>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true"

They finished the song together, their voices blending into perfect harmony. They sat silent for some time after. Then Christine teased "Did I tell you that you won the heart of every single nurse in that ICU? They all had to tell me how romantic it was that you stayed there and sang to me. I had to make it clear to a couple of them that we are getting married. I think they had developed quite the crush!" Erik laughed softly and said "Well, I think one of the doctors who kept coming in to check your progress was really just checking you out! So there! We crushed an entire hospital staff's hearts!"

Christine was glad to hear him laugh again. She hoped he would stay this way, not go back to his somber, worried demeanor. A silence fell again. She was just about to ask him about trying to reschedule the wedding and honeymoon when she heard a soft snore. She looked at him and realized that he had fallen fast asleep. She knew how exhausted he was, and she knew he had not slept much at all. She decided that all questions had to wait. Her lover's peaceful face was worth it. She drifted off to sleep, happy to finally be back in his arms.

**Ok, did the phluph redeem me? Am I forgiven? Will you tell Gerry I wasn't mean, and that I can have lemon bars with you guys?**


	23. At Last

**Ok, I was having some issues with this chapter, but I think I've finally got it. I chose this song in honor of the late Etta James, a magnificent singer.**

**Again, I own nothing.**

**Oh, and Gerry is making more lemon bars and cherry cheesecake for everyone.**

**At Last**

The day was shaping up to be perfect. The skies had fluffy clouds dotting the sky as if painted there on purpose. The sun kept it warm without bearing down too much upon the small gathering. A light breeze brought the scent of the ocean and the nearby gardens flowing along the beach.

It was a month after Erik and Christine's late night discussion. As she healed, Christine insisted on making new arrangements for the wedding. Erik insisted that, instead of the hotel ceremony and reception, they would fly out to his beach home, along with the Girys and Nadir. They would marry on the beach, and then spend their honeymoon there on the island for a week before traveling on to Europe as previously planned. He had even arranged for Nadir and the Girys to spend a week at a nearby resort for a vacation. Christine and Meg agreed that a beach wedding was even more romantic than the fancy hotel ceremony that never happened.

Finally the time for the ceremony arrived. Nadir, Antoinette, and Meg gathered on the beach to witness as Erik waited by the officiate for Christine. Finally she came walking down from the house. Her hair was swept back with curls cascading down her back. Erik watched her walking toward him as his heart did flips. She smiled at him as she took his hand and stood next to him. The ceremony was kept short, but all agreed later that it was perfect. As the sun set, they were pronounced husband and wife, and Erik and Christine kissed as their family applauded.

The small group enjoyed cake and fruit on the large balcony of the beach house. After a bit, Meg insisted that they have their "first dance". They had chosen the song Erik sang to Christine that first night, "I Wanna Know What Love Is", and Christine laid her head on Erik's shoulder as they swayed to the music. Once the song ended, Erik insisted that he dance with "the mother of the bride" and started up some more music as he took Antoinette's hand. Christine smiled at this, and insisted Nadir dance with her too.

They played a few more songs, enjoying the impromptu dance party. Then Erik cleared his throat to announce the last dance. Everyone smiled at this, understanding his rush. He told the family "I know it may be a song that a lot of people use for their wedding, but I thought it especially fitting for us due to recent events." He took Christine's hand as the song started, a familiar arrangement of strings playing:

"At last my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song

At last the skies above are blue  
>My heart was wrapped up in clover<br>The night I looked at you

I found a dream that I could speak to  
>A dream that I can call my own<br>I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
>A thrill that I have never known<p>

Oh yeah, you smile, you smile  
>Oh, and then the spell was cast<br>And here we are in heaven  
>For you are mine at last"<p>

As the song played, everyone grew misty eyed. It seemed like the perfect song for this moment. When the final notes played, Erik spun his bride and dipped her, kissing her softly and whispering "I love you."

The plates and cups were quickly thrown away, and Nadir escorted the Girys to the car waiting to take them to their ride. Erik and Christine waved goodbye from the balcony, then stood for a moment watching the moon over the water. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and asked gently "Are you happy with our day, my love?" She snuggled up against him and sighed. "Yes, it was absolutely perfect. I just wish this had happened months ago!" He held her tighter, the horrible memories surging forward in his mind. Christine immediately knew what was happening, and turning in his arms to face him said quickly "Erik, don't even think it. I'm here with you, and I belong to you and you alone. Nothing happened to keep us apart today. Let's just focus on the good. It's a beautiful night, and you and I are finally alone." She finished with a wink.

That snapped him out of it quickly. With a low chuckle he started kissing his way down her neck, until he could no longer wait. Erik picked up his bride, kissed her passionately on the lips, and whispered "You are mine, at last." He carried her away to their bedroom for their first night as husband and wife.

**So….. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and suggest that you guys probably want me to add their wedding night to the "Deleted Scenes", don't you? **

***Hears Gerry whispering* Oh my, seems like Gerry is all for that too…. ;)**

**You know you wanna tell me all about how much you loved their wedding. Go on, review…**


	24. The Way You Look Tonight

**Well, as Gerry pulls sugar cookies out of the oven, I will give you guys a new chapter. Danggit now I want sugar cookies. GERRY!**

**The Way You Look Tonight**

The honeymoon was everything Erik and Christine had hoped for. The first week at the beach house was amazing. The couple spent most afternoons walking the beach, soaking up the sun. Erik was happy to see Christine getting even healthier looking, completely losing the paleness from her ordeal. Each evening they watched the sunset from the balcony, sometimes dancing as the sun went down. And at night their windows were always open, allowing the sea breezes and sounds of the waves to wash over them as they slept.

Then after that amazing week, they flew to London for a few days. Then they moved on to Paris. This part of their trip brought back so many wonderful memories of their first trip together, including Erik's proposal. Erik made sure they got to go to another opera, remembering how Christine had enjoyed it on their last trip. He also arranged for a special tour of the Opera House, and reveled in watching her reactions at the beauty of the building. They took two days for the Louvre. Christine joked she could have spent the entire week in there.

After a week in Paris, they flew off to Venice. This was the part Christine had been most excited about. The first thing she asked after they had arrived at the hotel was "When can we go on a gondola ride?" Erik laughed at this excitement and said "Tonight, darling. We will go on one tonight." And he kept his word, for he had already arranged for them to have a romantic ride before dinner. Christine lay in his arms as they floated, sighing at the simple romantic event.

They arrived at the restaurant all too soon, at least in Christine's mind. As they drank their wine, she looked around, and noticed the dance floor. She smiled as she remembered their first date, and the way they danced together. Erik followed her gaze, and when he realized what she was looking at, he quickly held out his hand and asked "May I have a dance, my dear?" Her smile grew, amazed again by his ability to understand her and what she was thinking. She placed her hand in his and they walked to the floor, unaware of anything but each other. As the band played, Erik leaned in and sang along, to Christine's delight:

"Someday, when I'm awfully low  
>When the world is cold<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
>And the way you look tonight<p>

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
>And your cheeks so soft<br>There is nothing for me but to love you  
>And the way you look tonight"<p>

As they danced, he looked at her and whispered "Christine, how did I come to be so lucky?" Christine smiled and said "I should ask you the same thing. You swept me off my feet. You are everything I ever wanted, everything I ever hoped for." Then she laid her head down on his shoulder and said "Don't question our love, dearest. Just remember that I love you, and I always will." His eyes glistened with tears as she spoke those words. Erik knew that he wasn't worthy of this angel, but he knew he was willing to spend the rest of his life trying to be. The song was coming to a close:

"With each word your tenderness grows  
>Tearing my fears apart<br>And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose  
>It touches my foolish heart<p>

Lovely, don't you ever change  
>Keep that breathless charm<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>'Cause I love you<br>Just the way you look tonight"

As they were leaving the restaurant later, Christine looked and saw a sight that caused her stomach to turn violently. There was Carlotta Giudicelli, walking towards them. She hoped that they could get past her quickly. The last thing she wanted was to have a scene in the middle of Venice on their honeymoon. But before she could do anything, a voice hesitantly asked "You're her, you're Christine Daae, aren't you?" Christine sighed softly and looked up at the model standing right in front of her. "Yes, well, I'm Christine Crawford now." She said gently, trying to gauge the other woman's attitude. Carlotta smiled and held out her hand, saying quickly "Yes, I'm sorry; I remember reading that you two had married. We've never actually met, but I was-" She was stopped by Christine taking her hand and replying "Yes, I know, you were engaged to him."

Carlotta smiled sadly, and whispered "Yes, well it was a mistake. I have wanted to talk to you for some time. I'm sorry for what he did. I was told that he was not himself after I broke off our engagement, and I feel partially responsible. I should have done something, told someone how he was behaving. I wish things had happened differently." Christine shook her head slightly and said "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Carlotta said "No, it was his, I know that. I just wish it had been different. I wish I could have been enough for him." Then she said "I will let you go now. Have a wonderful honeymoon."

Erik wrapped his arm around her. "Well, I wasn't expecting that. Are you ok darling?" he said gently. She smiled up at him. "Yes, I am. I do feel bad for her though." Then she shook her head, as if to shake off the sadness, and looked up at her husband. "I'm fine dear. Let's go back to our hotel. I need you." She finished urgently. He kissed her and whispered "Well, who am I to deny my wife her needs?"

**Ok, I had to give the poor Carlotta a little bit of sympathy. Poor girl, she just had to try and make it work with the fop…**

**I also had to give a little glimpse of their honeymoon. Don't we all want a fancy trip like that?**

**Ok, let me know what you think. Hit that review button, and you get sugar cookies with love from Gerry.**


	25. When You Say Nothing At All

**I will apologize to you all, my dear readers. The dreaded writer's block hit me this week, due to some stresses in life. I'm hoping to get back on a regular writing schedule again soon. However, Gerry has missed you all, and made you guys extra-special lemon bars.**

**As you all know, I own nothing.**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

Christine was rushing around the kitchen. She wanted this evening to be perfect. They had been home from their honeymoon for a week, but Erik had gone back to his office today. He promised her that he wouldn't have to spend many longs days there, but he would most likely have business to catch up on for awhile. He had promised that he would be home by 6:30 at the latest, and she was determined to have a nice dinner ready.

That was her plan. And so far everything was going smoothly. She had even been able to dress up a bit, and simply threw an apron on over her dress. Christine smiled as she checked on the dish in the stove and then started preparing the salad. _'This is going to make Erik's day!'_ she thought gleefully. She sipped from her wine glass, and remembered to pull the right wine out, ready to open it and allow it to breathe a bit.

Erik turned the key gently and opened the door. As soon as he did, a delightful aroma surrounded him. It warmed his heart as he realized that Christine, _'my wife!'_ must have been preparing dinner. He smiled as he heard her in the kitchen, singing to herself. He moved quietly to a spot where he could watch her for a few moments. Her clear voice made his smile grow as she sang:

"It's amazing how you  
>Can speak right to my heart<br>Without saying a word  
>You can light up the dark<br>Try as I may I could never explain  
>What I hear when you don't say a thing<br>The smile on your face  
>Lets me know that you need me<br>There's a truth in your eyes  
>Saying you'll never leave me<br>A touch of your hand  
>Says you'll catch me if ever I fall<br>Yeah, you say it best  
>When you say nothing at all"<p>

He chuckled softly to himself. Christine had told him once that this song suited them, as he would sit and just watch her, like he was at this time. She said that his eyes told her everything he felt, even when he didn't say a word. Erik had replied that it was true of her too, and that sometimes no words were needed between lovers. He watched as she moved around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to the meal she had so obviously worked hard on. She continued the song:

"All day long I can hear  
>People talking out loud<br>But when you hold me near  
>You drown out the crowd<br>Old Mr. Webster could never define  
>What's being said between your heart and mine<br>The smile on your face  
>Lets me know that you need me<br>There's a truth in your eyes  
>Saying you'll never leave me<br>A touch of your hand  
>Says you'll catch me<br>If ever I fall  
>Yeah, you say it best<br>When you say nothing at all"

As she finished the song, Erik moved out from his hiding place, clapping gently. Christine gasped, then laughed as she ran to embrace him. "How long have you been watching me?" she asked, pretending to be indignant. "Oh, just since you started that last song." He teased, knowing her habit of singing no matter what she was doing. He pulled her close, whispering tenderly "You don't know how wonderful it was to come home to this: You, the wonderful smell of dinner, and just this house feeling like a real home. Thank you, love." She grinned, happy that her plan was a success. Then he kissed her and asked "So what's that I smell? I'm famished!" She giggled as she showed him the lasagna she had made, and asked with a bit of pride "Would you like a glass of wine, sweetheart?"

After dinner, and after they had shared the chore of cleaning, they lay on their sofa together. Erik kissed the top of Christine's head and said "Darling, thank you again. It was wonderful to have you here when I got home. I know it may not seem much different from before we got married, but it just meant so much to me today." She snuggled closer as she said "I know what you mean. It just seemed different going back to a normal routine, you going to work and all. I wanted to do something nice and special." He teased her saying "Well, if you do too much of these special things I'm holding you responsible when I'm 50 pounds heavier!" She laughed and said "You're too skinny anyway. I don't mind fattening you up a bit." He stood up, and leaned down to swing her up into his arms, kissing her deeply. Then he said in a low husky tone "Now, my dear, I have to show you what I spent my entire day missing." She looked at him innocently. "What would that be, Erik?" she whispered teasingly. He was about to respond when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. He moaned and broke away long enough to say hoarsely "I'm going to show you exactly what I mean."

**Ok, I hope that bit of phluph was enough to gain your forgiveness. I must admit that a lot of this came from me and my married life. The song is me and my husband's song (Our first dance from our wedding), and I'm a sucker for making him special dinners, especially when he'd work all day and come home to it being all ready. And when we got married, he was so skinny, but I fattened him up in 6 months, ha ha ha.**

**Gerry says he expects all these lemon bars to be gone, so you guys better review!**


	26. The One

**Ack! Weekends just get so busy! Out of town one day, then Super Bowl party (How about them Giants? Suck it Tom Brady!), it's just been crazy. Fortunately, I'm now ready with our next chapter. It has a little bit of angst, some phluph, and as always, a fun song. **

**Oh, and we also have Gerry singing, as usual. He's on a Maroon 5 kick today, and he's serenading me with "Sunday Morning". And he has Angel Food cake with strawberries for you. **

**The One**

There was talk of lawyers, of lawsuits. There were tears and shouting. Christine hadn't seen this side of Erik in a long time, but she was so angry, hurt, and shaken that she really couldn't blame him. She was ready to spit nails herself.

They had been sailing smoothly along after their honeymoon. Erik had been back at work for around a month, but after catching up on things, he had arranged his schedule so that most of the time he could handle things at home, only going into the office a few days a week. That allowed for the couple to spend most days together. Erik had been looking around for a record label for Christine. He insisted that she move forward with their plans for her career, and although she was nervous, she was excited about maybe having an opportunity to fulfill her and her father's dreams of a singing career.

Then that blasted tabloid article came out, and shook their lives horribly. Someone who supposedly been at the hotel "That Night", as they referred to it between themselves, had suggested that Christine and Erik had shot Raoul themselves, and somehow bribed the investigators to say otherwise. It wouldn't have been so bad, except that a few of Erik's enemies from business jumped on the bandwagon, talking about how ruthless he was in business, and how it wouldn't have surprised them if this was true. As the weeks went by, the story kept growing and growing, spreading further till they couldn't even leave their home without reporters hounding them.

Erik was livid. He couldn't decide what to do first, sue the reporter or find out who this shadowy "Someone" was and throw them from the roof of the Chrysler Building. Didn't anyone remember how his wife almost died because that monster shot her? How was that getting overlooked? But it was. This rumor was far more sordid and mean-spirited than the truth, so it took off like a rocket. But what hurt most was Christine's pulling away. She became distant, and while he knew that it was more because of her pain at this, he still would gladly have killed everyone connected with this. But Erik didn't know the real reasons behind her distance.

When it first came out, Christine simply said "Let's just let it slide by. If we try responding, it will only make the story last longer." But since it stayed around anyway, she was beating herself up every day for not allowing Erik to handle it immediately. She knew now that the hope that it would die down was silly and foolish on her part. She couldn't handle seeing Erik's anger and hurt at the situation, and Christine couldn't help but blame herself. She kept thinking that if Erik had never met her, he never would have had this pain. She knew he still sometimes had nightmares about the night she was shot, and she felt that she wasn't worth this pain for him.

Finally Erik had enough. He called his lawyers and told them to prepare a libel suit immediately against any newspaper and reporter that had anything to do with this story. He knew Christine had wanted to just leave it alone, but since it was now tearing at his marriage he wasn't taking any more. Then he began a plan to bring Christine back to him.

She was lying down in the bedroom when she started smelling what she assumed was dinner. She hadn't eaten much in the last few days, and had taken to eating alone, not wanting to see the pain and anger in her husband's eyes. But her stomach growled insistently, and she decided to go and see what was cooking. When she walked out, she was greeted by dozens of roses all around the rooms. Erik appeared instantly, taking her hands in his. "Christine, my love, please, don't shut me out anymore. I can handle anything the world throws at me, but only if I have you by my side. As long as I have your love, I can fight anything." He spoke fervently, the love and need showing plainly in his eyes.

Christine's eyes welled up with tears as she asked "But isn't it all my fault? If you hadn't met me, you wouldn't have any of these troubles?" He put one hand to her lips, halting her words and replied "I wouldn't have love. I would be a troubled, hurt, angry man, totally alone. Do you think I want that life? I need you desperately, dear. I can't live without you." Then he kissed her, pulling her close as both of them wept tears of relief at the love surrounding them.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Erik began slowly swaying, still holding her tight. He gently started singing:

"No rush though I need your touch  
>I won't rush your heart<br>Until you feel on solid ground  
>Until your strength is found, girl<p>

I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
>Like a river lead you home<br>And I'll walk a step behind  
>In the shadows so you shine<br>Just ask it will be done  
>And I will prove my love<br>Until you're sure that I'm "the one"

Somebody else was here before  
>He treated you unkind<br>And broken wings need time to heal  
>Before a heart can fly"<p>

Christine smiled through her tears. It felt like everything was better, just by being in Erik's arms like this. _'Why did I pull away from him?'_ she thought to herself, mentally promising to never be that stupid again. When she snuggled even closer to him, Erik felt a burst of relief. He knew that they would make it through together, that he wouldn't lose the one part of his life that meant everything. He sang the bridge of the song, whispering it close to her ear:

"Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true  
>All I want to do is give the best of me to you<br>And stand beside you

Just ask it will be done  
>And I will prove my love<br>Until you're sure that I'm "the one"

Erik then dipped her down low, kissing her as she moaned in appreciation. As they parted, she was about to speak when her stomach growled loudly. It broke the moment, but it caused them both to laugh together. Christine briefly thought that it seemed like forever since they had laughed together as Erik asked "I presume you are hungry, darling?" She laughed more and said "Yes, that's what brought me out here in the first place! But someone decided to distract me!" she finished with a poke to his stomach. He chuckled, kissing her neck as he muttered "I'll show you distracting." She reveled in his kisses, not wanting to move, not wanting to lose this moment. But before he got much further, his stomach growled loudly as well, causing them both to laugh again. He started pulling her to the kitchen with a whispered promise "We _will _be finishing that later, my dear." She gave him a knowing look and replied "You better. But feed me first. I have a feeling we will need all our strength and stamina." She winked at him, and he went weak in the knees from desire.

**Wow… these two love the phluph! I can't keep it un-phluphy for long!**

**You Are Love, you're going to request another "Deleted Scene", aren't you?**

**Review, it makes me happy and makes Gerry bake more!**


	27. I Love You For Sentimental Reasons

**Hello to all my dear readers! I'm down with a cold today, which means I have nothing to do but write, so Yay for you! You get a new chapter!**

**Gerry is taking extra special care of me. He's singing and dancing as he bakes more goodies for you all.**

**I Love You For Sentimental Reasons**

Things started looking up almost immediately for the Crawfords. As soon as the tabloids got word of an impending lawsuit, they dropped the stories and ran away as fast as they could. Erik later found out that the mysterious someone who had talked to the reporters in the first place was a guy who had been drunk in the lounge singing a mangled version of "Baby Got Back" at the moment the shooting happened. It turned out he visited the bar quite often, and drank himself almost to oblivion every time he was there.

Erik found him in the bar one night, an almost empty bottle of wine in front of him. Meg had called to let Erik know he was there, since she was the one who had originally overheard him talking about the story he had been paid to tell, or "Make up" as he had stated it. Erik slid into the booth next to him. "Do you know who I am?" He said menacingly. The man looked up, and panicked as he saw the mask covering Erik's face. "You're… You're him! You're Crawford!" the man stuttered out. Erik smirked at the man's obvious cowardice. "Yes, I'm the man you tried to accuse of murder." He stated calmly. He gained no little enjoyment of watching the color drain out of the man's face. He leaned closer and continued to speak in an eerily calm voice "Now listen very carefully to what I'm saying. You obviously know who I am. What you don't know is that my wife almost died that night, and I never got a chance to exact revenge upon the man who almost killed her. And I'm not happy about that fact. I would be most willing to find a substitute. You will leave this hotel, and never return. If you ever come into any of my businesses again, or if I ever hear of you speaking of me or my wife, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. Do you understand me?" he ended ominously.

The man nodded his head vigorously. Erik leaned back, looked at his watch, and said "You have exactly 30 seconds to pay for your liquor, tip your server, and get the hell out of here. 30 seconds started 3 seconds ago, I suggest you hurry." He immediately bolted for the bar, threw a wad of money toward Meg, and ran. Meg rushed over to where Erik sat. "What did you say to him?" she asked excitedly. He shrugged and said "I simply informed him it was in his best interests to leave me and mine alone. I can't imagine why he seemed so frightened." But the gleam in his eyes gave him away, and Meg chuckled. "He was frightened enough to give me a ridiculously large tip, so thanks." Erik laughed and said "It's the least I could do, since you helped me track the scumbag down. Now, I believe I must head home to my wife. She sends her love, and wants you and Antoinette to come to dinner soon. Christine will be calling you soon about it." He took Meg's hand, and then hugged her gently.

When he arrived home, he was greeted by Christine, who had a concerned look on her face. "Were you able to speak to him? What happened?" she asked, a mixture of worry and excitement in her voice. Erik kissed her gently and said "Don't worry, I talked to the fool. He won't have anything to say about us anymore. He will be staying far away from anything to do with us." Her shoulders sagged with relief as she sighed. "Good, maybe now it's all finally over." Then she smiled brightly as she continued "Now, we will just put it all behind us. It's done now. Are you ready for dinner?" Erik smiled down at her and said "Yes, most definitely. Just let me go take this off." He gestured to his mask, remembering Christine's insistence that he keep it off at home.

After they ate, they went to sit in front of the fire Christine had started while waiting for Erik to come home. She pressed 'play' on the stereo remote, and soft music began playing. They snuggled together on the sofa, Erik playing absently with her hair. There was no need for words at this time, just the comfort of each others' arms.

A song started, and Christine smiled as she told Erik "You know, I was thinking that once I get into the studio, I might suggest singing this song. It's a classic, I've always loved it. It was my parents' song, actually, and I'd love to sing it in their honor." He reached over and paused the music and said "Can I hear you sing it then? Sing for me, my angel. It's been far too long." She grinned as she began:

"I love you for sentimental reasons  
>I hope you do believe me<br>I'll give you my heart

I love you and you alone were meant for me  
>Please give your loving heart to me<br>And say we'll never part

I think of you every morning  
>Dream of you every night<br>Darling, I'm never lonely  
>Whenever you are in sight"<p>

She kept going through the repeats of the verses, a few soft tears shining in her eyes as she sang. When she finished, Erik hugged her tightly for a few moments, allowing her to calm herself. Then he spoke gently "I think that was my favorite song to hear you sing. Yes, by all means, we must have you record that." Then he kissed her tear stained cheeks and whispered "I think your parents would be proud of that." She smiled, for as usual her husband knew the perfect thing to say.

**These two can't avoid the phluph can they? I'm so sappy.**

**Reviews mean you get to enjoy the goodness of Gerry-Treats. I believe we get pecan pie again. Yummy!**


	28. Angel

**I can't remember the last time I said this, but my usual disclaimer of not owning anything still stands. I own two cats, so that's something at least. **

**Gerry decided to make pumpkin pie, and he actually MADE whipped cream for it. And I'm going to not make any comments at all about whipped cream, I trust You Are Love will make them for me, ha ha.**

**Angel**

Christine screamed in frustration. She thought that by now Erik would have been completely over his incessant worrying about her. But she was finding out that the man would go to any lengths to keep her safe _'and drive me crazy in the process'_ she added mentally.

She had finally been in the recording studio. The producers declared that she would be a star. And their predictions were coming true. With the release of her cover of "I Love You for Sentimental Reasons", she was instantly declared the best new artist of the year. There was already talk of starting work on her next album as quickly as possible, perhaps calling on one or two other artists to record with her. It looked like her and her father's dream was coming true.

And then one night when Christine and Erik were out for dinner a fan came up to ask for an autograph. Pretty soon she was surrounded by adoring fans. One guy who was obviously quite drunk started begging for a kiss, and then begged for her underwear instead. Erik snapped at that point, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the waiting car. After that, he hired a group of bodyguards to stay with her whenever she left the house. Christine tried to tell him they weren't necessary. She didn't want to be one of "those types of singers with an entourage", as she told him during the first argument. But he refused to listen to her. Thus the frustration began to build.

So there she was, in the middle of a shopping day with Meg, surrounded by these men who acted like they were the Secret Service. Christine was mortified by their behavior toward anyone who dared come near where she was. She muttered to Meg "I'm done with this. Erik's going to have to just suck it up." Meg patted her hand and tried to calm her down. "Christine, he's just being cautious. You know he's like this because he worries about you." Christine glared at her. "Don't you start taking his side." She growled, half teasing half seriously.

When she arrived home, Erik was there waiting for her. She was barely through the door when she started ranting. "I'm done with these security guys, do you understand? I'm not going to be followed by them everywhere I go! Do you know they tried to 'sweep' the restroom I needed to use earlier today? It's ridiculous Erik, and I'm not doing it. You have to call them off." Erik glared at her, not wanting to have this argument yet again. "Christine, darling, I'm doing this to protect you. I want you to be safe. I'm not going to fire them." She stood toe to toe with him, hating that their height difference took away some from the glare she tried to give him. Then she just growled in frustration and walked away, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Erik paced in his office. _'Why doesn't she understand? What is the big deal? I only want her to be safe! Why is that so difficult to understand?'_ he thought angrily as he paced. Then he stopped. He knew why he was so scared for her. He was trying to keep another incident from happening. He wanted to protect her, and he was trying so hard because he still felt guilty for not protecting her from Raoul that awful night. But she thought that all that was far behind them. It wasn't for him. And, fool that he was, he had never explained that his very real fears stemmed from that, not from that drunk idiot who wanted her underwear. No wonder she felt he was overreacting. He mentally slapped himself. _'Ok, Erik, now you have to make this right. Help her understand. Grovel if need be, but fix it' _he told himself.

Christine was lying face down on their bed. She had stormed around the room for a bit, until her frustration wore down. She wondered if perhaps she was being a little inconsiderate of Erik's feelings. Just then, she heard footsteps outside the door. She was about to go open it when she heard Erik's voice, singing to her:

"I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
>I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you<br>I want your love  
>Let's break the walls between us<br>Don't make it tough  
>I'll put away my pride<br>Enough's enough  
>I've suffered and I've seen the light<p>

Baby, you're my angel  
>Come and save me tonight<br>You're my angel  
>Come and make it alright<p>

Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside  
>Yes it's true, loneliness took me for a ride<br>Without your love I'm nothing but a beggar  
>Without your love a dog without a bone<br>What can I do? I'm sleepin' in this bed alone"

Christine smiled as tears formed in her eyes. Maybe they both needed to apologize. She knew that this was Erik's way of trying to soften her and apologize. She leaned against the door as if to bring herself closer to his heartfelt pleas.

"You're the reason I live  
>You're the reason I die<br>You're the reason I give when I break down and cry  
>Don't need no reason why<br>Baby, baby, baby  
>You're my angel<br>Come and save me tonight  
>You're my angel<br>Yeah, come and make it alright"

She opened the door then, and laughed gently when she saw Erik kneeling down on the floor finishing the song. He smiled and said "I didn't think the 'Say Anything' stunt would work twice." Christine laughed more and knelt with him, kissing him tenderly. Then she said "I like hearing your voice anyway. Get in here." She stood, pulling him up with her. He raised one eyebrow, asking "Am I forgiven?" She sat on the bed and said softly "Am I forgiven?" He held her for a moment, and began explaining how he still felt such fear about losing her. When he finished they both had tears streaming down. Christine spoke finally, saying "I sometimes don't think about that. I forget, and I will try to be more understanding." Erik kissed the top of her head and replied "And I know I'm not always open about why I do things. And I didn't tell you I still had those fears. So I am partially to blame."

Christine laughed and said "So we agree, we both screwed up!" Erik laughed at that. "I guess that's how this is going." Then he got a wicked grin and whispered "Does that mean we make up now?" She shivered at feeling his breath on her ear. Then she giggled and said "I like that plan."

**Don't we all wish we could resolve arguments so easily? Phluph makes it all better!**

**Reviews mean Pumpkin Pie and Whipped Cream for you!**


	29. For The Longest Time

**I am so sorry I am not being quick about the updates. I hopefully can gain forgiveness with a new chapter.**

**I love this song, and somehow I think it suits our lovers.**

**For The Longest Time**

Christine sighed as she opened the door. She had spent the entire day at the recording studio, going over possible songs for her next album. She was exhausted and a little frustrated. One of the producers kept trying to bring in songs that weren't suitable for her voice or style, and they had gone round and round. But she had won the battle, and the next time she recorded songs, it was going to be her choices. She was planning it as a bit of a surprise for Erik, as several songs she had chosen were songs that were special to the couple.

As she stepped inside, a delightful smell surrounded her. Christine smiled as she realized Erik must have beaten her home. She moved toward the kitchen and watched as her husband stirred something on the stove, humming to himself. He turned and saw her, a smile brightening up his face. "Baby, there you are!" he said, moving close to greet her with a kiss. "How was your day at the studio?" Christine growled a bit and said "Well, it was a day. I'll tell you all about it later. How was your day? What are you making? It smells delicious!" He grinned proudly and replied "Spaghetti with chicken and marinara, a little reminder of our time in Italy."

While eating dinner, in between her ravings over the dinner, she told him a little bit about her arguments with the producer. "He is trying to turn me into a teenager's pop star!" she said irritably. "I'm just glad I finally got him to see reason." Erik smiled, taking her hand as he said "I'm glad too. And don't worry, I'm sure he will soon realize it was a mistake to try and change your mind. Goodness knows I learned that lesson long ago." He teased gently. She laughed at that and slapped his arm. It was Erik's turn to growl at her and he muttered "I told you, only Nadir is allowed to slap me like that. Beware the payback, my dear." Then he stood up to start clearing plates. When Christine tried to help, he told her "No, sit, it was my turn to handle dinner, and I've got to get dessert."

After he had been in the kitchen for a few minutes, she snuck toward the door to peek and see what Erik was up to. She was rewarded with the sight of her husband working over a dish as he softly sang to himself:

"If you said goodbye to me tonight  
>There would still be music left to write<br>What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you  
>That hasn't happened for the longest time<p>

Once I thought my innocence was gone  
>Now I know that happiness goes on<br>That's when you found me, when you put your arms around me  
>I haven't been there for the longest time<p>

Oh, Oh, Oh  
>For the longest time"<p>

Christine giggled softly. She loved listening to Erik when he thought he was all alone. Sometimes he would act goofy, totally unlike the polished businessman he presented to the world. And watching him working in the kitchen, singing this song, made her heart beat a little faster. She would never tell him this, but she found his goofy side rather sexy. She watched him put up what looked like powdered sugar as he kept singing:

"I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
>And the greatest miracle of all<br>Is how I need you, and how you needed me too  
>That hasn't happened in the longest time<p>

Maybe this won't last very long  
>But you feel so right<br>And I could be wrong  
>Maybe I've gone this far<br>And it's more than I'd hoped for

Who knows how much further we'll go on  
>Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone<br>I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is  
>I haven't been there for the longest time"<p>

Christine realized that Erik was moving toward the door, so she hurried to her seat and watched him walk in with a plate. He set it down in front of her and she squealed when she saw that Erik had made her favorite dessert. "Lemon bars!" she said excitedly. Erik smiled at her excitement. "Yes, I know it's not anything Italian or exotic as befitting our dinner, but I wanted to surprise you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then, with a teasing smile, she finished singing the song he had been singing in the kitchen:

"I don't care what consequence it brings  
>I have been a fool for lesser things<br>I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that  
>I intend to hold you for the longest time"<p>

Erik's jaw dropped, and he growled at her "You little minx, you were spying on me!" Christine's eyes widened as he moved toward her, and she moved out of her chair and tried to back away, staring into his eyes as he stalked toward her. "Um, Erik… I didn't mean anything." She stammered. His eyes gleamed as he pounced toward her, and she screamed playfully, running for their room. She made it , but couldn't shut the door in time to stop him from rushing in, grabbing her and tossing her playfully onto the bed. He glared down at her, shaking his head ominously. "Christine, first you slap my arm, then you spy on me while I'm singing and almost ruined your surprise. Now what am I going to do with you?" he asked, a teasing light in his eyes. Then he leaned down and whispered "Oh, I remember your weakness." He took both her wrists, holding them above her head with one hand as his other hand trailed down her abdomen. And before she could try and wiggle away, he began tickling her mercilessly, her golden laughter joining his to echo through the house.

**HA! Erik makes Lemon Bars too! Oh no, now Gerry is jealous and he wants to hear how much you guys enjoy his cheesecake and lemon bars. Please give him some love by hitting that review button.**


	30. Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman

**I don't know if I have apologies enough to make up for my lack of updating. But Gerry is hoping to appease all of you with Turtle Cheesecake. And he gave me a slap on the wrist and told me I was a very naughty girl.**

**Have you Ever Really Loved a Woman?**

It was their first anniversary. Christine could tell that Erik had something up his sleeve by the way he had been behaving for the last month. But she knew trying to wheedle it out of him would be pointless. So she waited. She already had ordered his gift: a nice set of cufflinks and a pocket watch. It was a little old fashioned, but she knew he'd like it.

The morning of their anniversary, she woke to the smell of coffee. A minute later, Erik walked gently into the room with a tray. "Good morning, my love, and happy anniversary." He said with a smile. "Happy anniversary to you too. "she said sleepily, stretching. "Are you bringing me coffee, you wonderful man?" Erik laughed softly and nodded. "Yes, plus I ran and got some of those cinnamon rolls you love so much." He set the tray down on her lap and walked round the bed to sit next to her and steal a kiss. "Hurry with your coffee and rolls, we have a trip today." Christine growled at him, which wasn't as effective as she had hoped considering she was moaning at the delight of coffee and rolls.

Christine hurried to get herself together. When she walked out after fixing her hair, she laughed at Erik's eager expression as he waited for her with her suitcase already packed and in his hands. "Are you ready?" he said excitedly like a child. Christine couldn't contain her giggles as she asked "What, are we going to Disney World or something?" Erik shook his head, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. "Just wait, you'll see soon." She shook her head again, and muttered "This is like Paris all over again, isn't it?"

The plane landed, but when they disembarked Christine had no clue as to where they were. The limo's windows were so dark, and Erik kept distracted her so she couldn't peer out to try and make them out. Of course, he was distracting her by kissing her neck, so she wasn't going to complain too much. Finally, the limo stopped and they got out and Christine gasped. They had gotten out at a hotel, but her eyes went immediately to the roar of a waterfall. "Oh, my God, you brought me to Niagara Falls?" she whispered, tears welling up into her eyes. Erik grinned at her reaction, and leaned over to whisper "Surprise, my love."

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner, and then returned to their suite. As he had done in Paris, Erik had arranged for candles, strawberries, and champagne to be set up in the front room. Christine whispered seductively "Let me just go get more comfortable." With a wink she walked away, then turned and asked "Am I going to find lingerie in my suitcase that you packed for me?" Erik grinned and said "Oh, I prepared for everything." He then started lighting the candles and set up some music. He heard Christine clear her throat and he turned and saw her, wearing the same gown she had worn their first night together in Paris. "You were prepared, weren't you?" she said with a cheeky grin. Erik pulled her close, kissing her tenderly as they began swaying to the song that began playing:

"To really love a woman, to understand her  
>You gotta know her deep inside<br>Hear every thought, see every dream  
>An' give her wings when she wants to fly<br>Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
>You know you really love a woman<p>

When you love a woman  
>You tell her, that she's really wanted<br>When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
>'Cuz she needs somebody<br>To tell her that it's gonna last forever  
>So tell me have you ever really<br>Really, really ever loved a woman?"

Erik whispered "Oh Christine, I love you so much. Happy anniversary and thank you for making me the happiest man alive." He kissed her before she could respond, and then continued dancing as the lyrics continued adding meaning to the night.

"To really love a woman, let her hold you  
>Til' you know how she needs to be touched<br>You've gotta breathe her, really taste her  
>Til' you can feel her in your blood<br>An' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
>You know you really love a woman<p>

When you love a woman  
>You tell her that she's really wanted<br>When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
>'Cuz she needs somebody<br>To tell her that you'll always be together  
>So tell me have you ever really<br>Really, really ever loved a woman?"

As they moved together, Christine laid her head down against his chest, enjoying hearing Erik's heartbeat. It was something she enjoyed doing in their quiet moments, and he knew this. He leaned down and whispered "It beats for you, only for you." Christine looked up, and kissed him gently. "I love you Erik Crawford. My heart beats only for you." She responded. Erik swung her around, and they came to a stop at the window overlooking the falls. They snuggled together and whispered simultaneously "I love you."

**Ok, I know it's not a long chapter, but I hope the phluph makes up for it. Please make me and Gerry happy, hit that review button?**


	31. Everything I Do I Do It For You

**Ok, so I'm hoping my writer's block is slowly lifting. Anyway, it took awhile, but inspiration finally struck, and here it is, with a little treat for you all.**

**Everything I Do I Do it for You**

Christine checked the clock with an excited grin on her face. Erik had been out of town for two weeks on business. Normally she would have gone with him, but she had some business to handle with the studio. Plus she had been sick, and wasn't quite up to traveling so soon. But he was supposed to be back that evening, and she just couldn't wait to see him. Christine hated being apart from her husband, and by the way he had sounded every night on the phone, Erik felt the same.

As she checked the dinner in the oven, Christine hoped time would hurry by. She ached for him. She heard a noise in the hall and she rushed from the kitchen to check what it was. Erik walked in and dropped his bags, rushing toward her. "Oh, Christine, I'm so glad to be home with you!" he murmured as he held her close. "I've missed you so much. I can't leave you like that again. I hated it, every minute of it." She kissed him as she removed his mask. "I hated trying to sleep without you, my love. I missed you too. It was awful."

Erik pulled away enough to look Christine in her eyes. "Never again, my love; it won't happen ever again. You have my word." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. "Come on, I have dinner in the oven. You can tell me more about your trip." Erik shook his head quickly and smiled at her. "No, my love, I have something more pressing and urgent to take care of first." Christine smiled as she caught his meaning, but asked innocently "What would that be?" He scooped her up in his arms and said "I need my wife, badly. I need you _now._"

Later, after they finally ate their dinner, Christine shooed Erik away from the dishes. "You go take a hot shower and relax a bit. I'll clean things up." He was a little too tired to argue, so he kissed her gently and agreed. After he finished his shower, Erik walked out in his pajama bottoms and saw Christine finishing in the kitchen, singing softly to herself:

"Look into my eyes - you will see  
>What you mean to me.<br>Search your heart - search your soul  
>And when you find me there<br>You'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dying for you<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do<br>I do it for you

Look into my heart you will find  
>There's nothing there to hide<br>Take me as I am take my life  
>I would give it all I would sacrifice<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
>I can't help it there's nothing I want more<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do -<br>I do it for you"

Erik, as usual, was entranced by her angelic voice. He loved hearing his wife at those times when she wasn't performing, but just singing for herself. He felt like she was all his at those times. He moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her as he finished the song with her:

"There's no love like your love  
>And no other could give more love<br>There's nowhere - unless you're there  
>All the time - all the way...<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
>I can't help it there's nothing I want more<p>

I would fight for you  
>I'd lie for you<br>Walk the fire for you  
>Yeah I'd die for you<p>

You know it's true  
>Everything I do<br>I do it for you"

Christine snuggled into his arms. "Oh, I missed this so much, darling." She whispered tenderly. Then she turned her face to look at him, stroking his face with her fingertips. "I've missed seeing your face." He smiled somewhat ruefully "This face? Are you sure?" he teased gently. Christine frowned at his joke. "Erik, you know I love you, and I love your face. You know I've never had any problem with it." Erik squeezed her tightly and said "I know, but I still sometimes wonder how I came to be so lucky as to have someone like you love me. I don't know if I'll ever feel worthy of you and your love." She smiled a little and said "Well, how would you feel if I told you of someone else's love you have?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?" Christine leaned in and whispered "Do you think your child doesn't love you?"

Erik pulled back, his eyes wide with confusion. Christine smiled broadly and said "Yes, Erik, your child. I'm pregnant."

**Ok, so does the happy news make up for me not updating sooner? Gerry's happy about this, he made German Chocolate Cake for you all, just hit the review button and he'll slice some for you!**


	32. Lucky

**I'm thrilled by the response to the last chapter. Shall we roll ahead?**

**Lucky**

Erik's face betrayed his surprise. "We're having a baby?" he whispered, still not quite believing the news. Christine smiled at him, kissing him gently. "Yes, Erik, we're having a baby. I found out while you were gone. That's why I wasn't feeling up to traveling, evidently." Suddenly he laughed joyously, holding her tight. "We're going to have a baby!" he practically shouted. Then his face changed and he looked down at his wife. "Are you ok? Is everything alright? Have you been to the doctor?" Christine laughed at his sudden panic and she smoothed her hands over his hair. "Yes, yes, and yes." She said teasingly.

He pulled her to the sofa and asked "Really, love, have you been examined yet? You went while I was away?" She nodded and said quickly "Only because I wanted to be absolutely sure before I told you. The doctor said everything is fine, and should stay fine. She just wants me to get plenty of rest. I have another appointment scheduled in a few weeks. I knew you'd want to go and get any questions answered." Erik sighed in relief and replied "You're right, I will have questions. But I'm glad you've already gone, at least a little. That way we don't have to rush tomorrow to get in to see her, but I can just modify my original plan." Christine frowned at that comment. "What plan is this?" He grinned and replied "To take you to bed and keep you there all day with me." She shrieked with laughter as he carried her off to make good on his plan.

The next morning, Erik woke and found that Christine wasn't in bed. His first thought was to check the bathroom to make sure she wasn't ill. When he didn't find her there, he moved toward the hallway. He peeked into the bedroom closest to theirs, finding his instincts correct. Christine stood in the room, and by the dreamy expression on her face he supposed she was imagining out the nursery. He walked to where she stood, wrapping his arms around her. He peeked at her belly, causing her to laugh softly. "No, Erik, you can't see anything yet. I'm barely 5 weeks along!" she chided. He smiled and whispered "A father can hope, can't he?"

Erik and Christine stood quietly for a few minutes, each lost in their daydreams. Suddenly Erik began to sway with her and softly sing:

"Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"<p>

Christine smiled at the words, recognizing the lyrics immediately. She responded quickly:

"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard"<p>

It was a familiar song for them to sing together. Their voices blended in beautiful harmony:

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again

They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will"

Erik leaned down for another kiss, and then whispered "I am really lucky, you know." Christine grinned up at him, replying goofily "You bet you are Buster. And so am I." They laughed together, and then Christine started explaining some of her ideas for the baby's room. Erik surprised her by sharing ideas that he had thought of during the night. At her puzzled look he said giddily "What, you thought I actually slept all night? I only fell asleep a couple of hours ago. I was too excited. I was planning out nurseries and thinking of baby names most of the night!"

Christine's heart leapt at his revelation. She had been slightly worried about how he might take the news. But his eager outpouring of ideas, and the almost goofy grin that had not left his face since she told him, showed her that he was more than overjoyed. She had hoped that he wouldn't be upset that she waited to tell him till he got home, and she saw that everything had gone the way she hoped. _'I'm the lucky one' _she thought to herself.

Before she could get too lost in her thoughts, Erik scooped her up into his arms. "What do you think you're doing, Mister?" she tried to scold him, but was laughing too much to be truly effective. He grinned wickedly as he responded "I told you my dear, I'm snuggling with you in bed all day. I'm not letting you distract me with plans for the nursery. We can discuss that from the comfort of our bed." He carried her all the way, finally laying her down on their bed. Christine laughed as he almost scampered around to hop in the bed on his side. "You're acting like you're excited or something." She teased. He laughed as he said "I'm excited, happy, proud, and most of all in love. I'm glad it shows!"

**This chapter has an over-abundance of phluph. But it really couldn't be helped. Plus my allergies are all whacked out, so I took some medicine. So I'm a little loopy and delirious. And Gerry's not helping, he's trying to give me hot cocoa with lots of marshmallows, evidently he wants me high on sugar too. Will you guys help me out here and review to distract him?**


	33. Yesterday

**This chapter comes from a request from my buddy TigerLilyGrae, who has been a faithful reader and follower. She's having a tough time right now, so if my readers could give her a little mental hug and good thoughts, I would greatly appreciate it. Grae, Gerry sends his love as well ;) This one's for you**

**Yesterday**

Erik really didn't think he could go through this again. Why did the universe seem to hate him? Why did it seem like the happiness and love him and Christine had was a target for all the bad in the world?

It had only been two weeks ago that Christine had told him the wonderful news about the baby. Erik had been walking on air since then. And he had fallen even more in love with his wife, which he hadn't thought possible. He knew now what people meant about pregnant women 'glowing'. Christine seemed to glow. Her radiance lit up the room the moment she walked in. He would catch himself just staring at her, which she teasingly called creepy, but really she loved it.

They were coming home from yet another shopping trip. Erik had taken it upon himself to research safety reviews on _every_ possible baby item, and they had gone out to start browsing for cribs and strollers. As they drove home, they sang along with the radio. The sun was shining beautifully, and Christine stopped singing long enough to say "What a perfect afternoon. I haven't even felt sick today."

Erik was about to respond when there was a sickening thud. He tried to figure why it seemed like his head was spinning, when he realized it was the car. As it came to a stop, Erik started immediately yelling for Christine to say something. He looked over to see her unconscious form laid back against her seat, broken glass in her hair.

The ambulance rushed them to the hospital. Erik refused to be checked over, insisting they focus everything on his wife. As they unloaded her, the doctors were yelling questions, but all he could manage to get out was "She's pregnant. Save them."

Erik hated feeling so helpless, so useless. The doctors made him go into an examination room, where a nurse treated him for the injuries he hadn't even noticed. Cuts from the broken windshield, two broken ribs, and a slight concussion were the result. They had to almost sedate him to keep him from running to the room where they were helping Christine. The only reason that didn't happen was that Nadir had been contacted and he personally swore that if Erik so much as stood up before the doctors gave the "Ok", he would personally pump him with enough morphine to make him sleep through his child's high school graduation. Erik tried roaring back a scathing retort, but hearing his friend speak about his unborn child seemed to knock all the wind out of him. "Erik, the doctors are doing all that they can." Nadir said calmly. "I have faith. You cannot think negatively. Have hope, son."

After some time had passed, a doctor finally entered Erik's room. She introduced herself and said "First of all, let me assure you that Christine and the baby are ok. We heard a strong heartbeat from the baby. I think you have a fighter on your hands, Mr. Crawford." Erik's eyes swam with tears as he asked "And Christine? How is she? When can I see her?" The doctor paused for a moment and then replied "Right now we have her in ICU. She suffered severe trauma, and we basically have to keep her under heavy sedation for some time. We want to be sure there will be no lasting damage." Nadir asked urgently "How long is 'some time'?" She said "Most likely only a day or two. It depends on Christine, and how fast she progresses. I'm going to arrange for a bed to be brought into her room. I know we won't be able to keep you from her, from what I understand Mr. Crawford. But you need your rest too. You can stay with her as long as you don't overexert yourself."

After they had arranged Erik's bed, and Nadir left to go handle calls and other business matters, Erik looked over at Christine's face. He was taken back to that horrible night when she was shot and he thought she would die in his arms. Erik really didn't think he could go through this again. Why did the universe seem to hate him? Why did it seem like the happiness and love him and Christine had was a target for all the bad in the world? He held her hand and started speaking softly to her.

"Christine, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but the baby's ok. The doctor said we have a little fighter. I'm hoping that means he or she is like you. You're a fighter too Christine. You have to make it through. I know you can." He laid his head down on the bed as an old song came to mind. Tears flowed down his face as he mentally sang along:

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
>Now it looks as though they're here to stay<br>Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
>There's a shadow hanging over me.<br>Oh, yesterday came suddenly"

Erik sighed, thinking back over the past two weeks, then back over the last year and a half. Had it really only been a year and a half since they met? He remembered so vividly singing to Christine that night. She had truly shown him what love is. And he knew his life was better for it, better because of her.

"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
>Now I need a place to hide away<br>Oh, I believe in yesterday"

He stayed with her, barely sleeping for two days. Every so often someone came to check her vitals. At Erik's insistence, 4 different times an ultrasound was taken to check on the baby. He knew the doctor said that everything was ok, but Erik wanted to be sure that as soon as Christine woke up he could assure her that everything was ok. Now if she would just wake up to assure _him_ that everything would be ok.

Three days after the accident, he was sleeping lightly, but for more than his typical 15 minute catnap. Erik was dreaming, a vivid dream of waking up the morning after their wedding. He could hear the ocean waves, the birds singing, and Christine's voice sleepily calling his name. It was so real. Then he opened his eyes, realizing he had slept for the whole night. He looked over and realized it wasn't as much of a dream as he thought. "Erik… what happened?" Christine murmured, her throat raspy and dry. He kissed her hand and filled a cup with water, pressing urgently on the call button. "Christine, it's ok, you're ok. We were in a wreck." Her eyes widened, and her hand flew to her stomach as she whispered "The baby, is our baby…?" He nodded quickly, saying with tears in his eyes "The baby's fine, they've checked several times. We're all ok." He paused for a moment, then whispered again to reassure himself "We're all ok."

**Ok, little drama, little angst, but it's all ok for our lovebirds now. And today, Gerry made blueberry muffins for all reviewers!**


	34. Epilogue

**I will start out by assuring all of you that Gerry and I are fine. I have had a horrible time trying to figure out this chapter. Nothing was working for me. Then I realized, I think I've taken it as far as I can. That's why no songs seem to fit here.**

**So here's the final installation. Gerry has sufficiently scolded me for making you guys wait so long. And he is ready with lemon bars and cheesecake to welcome you all back.**

**Epilogue**

"Mama! Mama! Save me!" a little voice cried out, laughing as she hurtled her way into the kitchen where Christine was frosting a cake. She laughed as Angelica, their five year old daughter, rushed in and tried to hide behind her. "Save you from what, darling?" Christine asked, still laughing. "From the monster!" the little girl responded, shaking back her long curls. "Oh, the monster is chasing you? What does the monster look like?" "Like Grandpa!" she shrieked, dashing under the table right before Nadir came in.

"Where's the princess?" he growled, trying to restrain a big grin. Christine also was restraining laughter as she declared "I'll never reveal where the princess is, you monster!" They both smiled as "the princess" gave away her hiding place with a giggle that they pretended not to hear. Christine heard Erik come in from the backyard where he had been grilling for their cookout and she called "Oh, heroic knight! Save this poor handmaid and the princess from the monster!" Another giggle escaped from under the table.

Eric walked into the kitchen, and immediately noticed Christine's finger pointing to under the table. "Ah, never fear, little ones! I, Brave Sir Erik, will defeat the monster!" He then poked his adopted father in the ribs, growling "Scaring your granddaughter again?" All the grownups laughed as Angelica rushed out from her hiding place, squealing with happiness at seeing her father.

After the car accident, things went so peacefully. Christine was amazed that her pregnancy had given her no trouble. Erik told her that since their child was obviously going to be so smart, he or she just knew to behave and not be difficult. It seemed like he knew exactly what he was talking about, for Angelica was a jewel. Which was making them both excited about the upcoming birth of their son.

Erik hugged Christine as Nadir gave princess Angelica a piggyback ride out of the kitchen. "How are you feeling sweetheart? How's our son?" Erik murmured. He tried his best not to be too overbearing or ridiculously protective, and she appreciated how he had changed to please her. "We're both fine. I think he's excited about the cake. He's been kicking up a storm!" She laughed as she spoke. Erik pulled her in for a kiss, rubbing the spot where he could feel the baby kicking. Then he leaned down, whispering to her belly "Try to calm down so Mama can eat in peace, ok?"

As Christine walked out with the cake, Erik paused, thinking about all that he and Christine had been through together. He sometimes still couldn't believe that he was so lucky. He smiled as he thought back to that first night in the hotel bar, how he had taken the chance that changed their lives. He realized that his dream, his wish had come true. Christine had shown him what love is. Erik smiled as he heard the laughter from his father, his little girl, and his wife blending together to make a perfect melody that wrapped around his heart. As he walked out to join them, he started softly singing the song that he and Christine had adopted as 'their song' what felt like so long ago.

"In my life there's been heartache and pain  
>I don't know if I can face it again<br>Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
>To change this lonely life<p>

I wanna know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>I wanna feel what love is  
>I know you can show me"<p>

**Ah, happy ending and bits of phluph! Gotta love that!**

**Again, I want to thank my readers, and the ones who have added this to alerts and favorites, those who have been faithful reviewers. You all made this story a blast to write. I hope you all enjoy. Hit that little button that says review. You know that's the only way you get the Gerry-Snacks!**


End file.
